A New Beinning
by Lacey99
Summary: Some changes in Mac's life. Will Harm and Mac get closer?
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1

A year earlier

JAG, Washington D.C

Harm entered Mac's office and put a file on her desk. "The Jackson file for you."

Mac grabbed it. "Thanks."

"How are you?" Harm searched Mac's tired eyes.

"Henry was up all night throwing up, so I'm tired. I was going to call in sick today, but I have the Winston Court Martial. Mic took the day off to be with him." Mac leaned back in her chair and looked thoughtful for a moment. "We actually signed the divorce papers yesterday."

Harm sat down in one of Mac's visitor chairs. "How are you feeling about that?"

Mac shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. We haven't been living together since Henry was six months old, he's happy with Amanda and it was time to finalize it. We both want to get on with our lives."

Harm nodded. "I can understand that. How's Henry taking it?"

"He's too young to really understand it, but he's used to us living separately."

Harm stood. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will." Mac gave him a thankful smile.

Harm smiled back and turned to leave her office.

"Harm."

He turned back to her. "Yeah?"

Mac hesitated. "About what we talked about. You and me."

"Mac, we don't need to do anything right now. I'm here whenever you're ready." Harm reassured her.

"I think it's time I get on with my life, Harm. I just didn't want to start anything until Mic and I were divorced, but now that we are I think I'm ready."

Harm was relieved. "How about I take you to dinner this weekend. We'll take it from there."

Mac nodded. "I'd that. I'm sure Mic won't mind having Henry for one night."

Harm crossed his arms over his chest and studied her. "How will you share custody?"

"I have full custody, but Mic can visit whenever he wants and he'll be taking care of Henry whenever I'm away on business. We thought it was best for Henry to have the stability of one home, and since he's a mommy's boy Mic wanted me to have him. We're adults and we can deal with this as adults. Mic knows that he can see Henry whenever he wants to."

Harm smiled warmly. "I have to say that it's a very mature divorce. I'm impressed."

"We want what is best for Henry, and we're still very good friends. I don't see any reason to create a problem where there isn't one."

"I agree." Harm opened the door, but didn't leave the office. "So Saturday?"

Mac nodded with a small smile on her face. "I'll talk to Mic about Henry."

"Let me know." Harm gave her a wink before he left her office.

Mac's house

Later that night

Mac entered her house and dropped her briefcase on the floor, she removed her shoes on the way to the living room. She found Mic on the couch, in front of the TV.

"Is he asleep?"

Mic turned to her. "He fell asleep about an hour ago."

Mac walked over to the couch and slumped down on it. "Thanks for staying with him today."

"No problem, but I promised Amanda that I'd be home in time for dinner so I better get going." Mic stood. "Henry will hopefully sleep through the night, so you'll get some rest."

Mac nodded. "I hope so, I hate it when he's sick."

"Will you be able to stay home with him tomorrow?"

"Yes, I finished up the case today and I'm on leave until over the weekend." Mac hesitated. "Listen Mic, about this weekend. Would you mind having Henry on Saturday night?"

"Sure, just bring him over." Mic gave her a teasing smile. "You have a date?"

"Harm is taking me to dinner."

Mic nodded. "As a friend or as something more?"

"It's complicated."

"You two always make things complicated." Mic walked over to Mac and kissed her cheek. "Stop wasting time." He gave her a smile. "See you on Saturday."

Mac smiled back. "See you then."

Mac watched Mic leave before she found her way to her son's room. He looked peaceful so Mac silently left his room so as not to disturb him. Hopefully the flu was leaving his body and he would be up and running within the next few days. She walked over to her own bedroom and changed into her pyjamas before she walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. She grabbed the phone on her way there and dialled Harm's familiar number.

"Rabb."

Mac had to smile at his very grumpy greeting. "Hi Rabb, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out why a Captain in the Navy would mess up his career because of a woman." Harm responded with a little huff.

Mac chuckled. "The Bartley case? What's the Captain saying?"

"That he didn't do anything wrong."

"He had a relationship with a Petty Officer, and he cheated on his wife. Maybe he should rethink that statement."

Harm let out an annoyed sound. "Sturgis wants to make a deal, the Captain wants his day in court and I want to go on vacation."

Mac laughed. "Sounds like you have a fun time coming up."

"Tell me about it. I'm sure I'll figure it out. How's Henry?"

"Asleep and not throwing up." Mac said with relief.

"I'm glad."

"Me too. And I talked to Mic about Saturday and he'll take Henry."

"That's great Mac. I'm glad."

"Me too."

"I'll pick you up around 1900. Sound good to you?"

"I'll be ready."

"Good. Have a nice time on leave and I'll see you then."

"Good night Harm."

They ended the call and Mac smiled to the empty room. Maybe they could get it right this time.

Saturday Night

Mac's house

Mac sat on the couch with Henry in her lap, both clad in their pyjamas and covered by a blanket. Harm walked into the living room and handed Mac a bowl of chicken soup.

"See if you can keep this down."

Mac gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry about our date."

Harm sat down on the couch. "Don't worry about it; I'll take you out when you're done throwing up."

Mac tasted the soup. "This is good. Taste this Henry."

The one year old boy shook his head.

Mac put the bowl on the table and hugged her son close. "Are you getting tired little man?"

Henry didn't answer, he just buried his head in his mother's neck.

"I think I should put him to bed." Mac made a move to stand.

"Let me do that, you eat." Harm reached for Henry and the boy relaxed into his godfather's arms.

"Thanks Harm." Mac reached for her soup again.

"No problem." He walked out of the living room with Henry.

Ten minutes later he was back. "Didn't take much to get him to sleep."

"Poor kid, he hasn't fully recovered from the flu." Mac had finished the soup and put the bowl on the table.

Harm sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good. I left you some soup in the fridge, you can just heat it up whenever you feel like."

"Thanks Harm, I really appreciate this." Mac leaned back on the sofa.

Harm smiled. "You're tired, I'll leave so that you can go to bed."

"I'm not that sleepy. Please stay."

"Okay." Harm agreed. He relaxed into the couch. "When do the new owners take over the house?"

"Three weeks. The apartment will be ready for us to move into, in about a week."

"Are you sure you want to leave this place."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's too big for me and Henry alone and it's where I lived with Mic. I want to get a new start. Besides the new place is closer to work, which gives me a shorter drive and more time with Henry."

"I guess that sounds reasonable." Harm agreed. "Just let me know when you need me for packing and moving."

Mac smiled thankfully. "I'm glad you said that, because I could really use your help."

"Whatever I can do."

Mac yawned. "I'm sure there's a lot you can do."

Harm sat up. "That's it, I'm leaving now. You need to get some sleep." He stood.

"Okay, I guess I am tired."

"I'll see you at work on Monday if you're up to it. Call me if you need me for something."

"I will." Mac smiled. "Thanks for the company, I know it's not the night you had planned, but we'll try again soon."

Harm smiled back. "We will. Good night."

"Good night."

Mac watched him leave and felt for the first time in a long time that her life could only get better now.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A year later later

JAG Headquarters

Since that night a year ago Harm and Mac had gotten into a quasi dating/friendship relationship. They had dinners alone and with Henry; they spent time together almost every weekend, taking Henry to the park or going for a run just the two of them. They had kissed a few times, but nothing more physical than that. They had talked about taking a weekend away just the two of them, but life had been busy and they hadn't gotten around to it. Now Harm felt that it was time to bring up the subject again.

He had just finished up a big case and the Admiral had more or less ordered him to use some of his leave. Harm knew that Mac had some leave on the books as well and since JAG was quiet at the moment he knew that the Admiral wouldn't have any arguments about them taking a Friday and Monday off at the same time.

Harm walked into Mac's office. "Do you have a minute?"

Mac nodded. "I have a lot of minutes. It's a slow day."

"It's a slow time." Harm sat down. "And that's what I'd like to talk to you about. How about we go away this weekend? We'll take Friday and Monday off and spend a long weekend away."

"Where?"

"I told you about my friend Harry's cabin, it's a three hour drive outside D.C. It's by the water, and there's great hiking possibilities. I've been wanting to check it out for a long time now."

"Henry is staying with Mic this weekend, I'm sure he won't mind having him for a couple extra days."

"So you'll come with me?"

"If the Admiral says it's okay for both of us to take leave, sure."

"Let's ask, you talk to Mic and we'll talk later." Harm stood. "Just let me know by the end of the day and I'll get the keys to the cabin from Harry."

"Okay." Mac reached for her phone as soon as Harm left her office. She wanted to give Mic a call right away.

Thursday night

Mic and Amanda's house

Mac helped her son out of the car and put him on the ground before she reached for the bag with his belongings. She slammed the car door shut and reached for Henry's hand. "Come on, honey."

Together they walked up to the door and Mac rang the bell.

The door opened, and Mac came face to face with Mic's girlfriend Amanda Connors. She was a pretty woman, short with blond hair and a very cheerful attitude.

"Hi, come on in." Amanda stepped aside and let Mac and Henry enter the house. "Mic is out back finishing the swing."

"He finally got it up?" Mac put down Henry's bag. "I'm sure Henry will be pleased."

Amanda reached for the bag. "You guys go outside and I'll put this in Henry's room."

Mac lifted Henry into her arms and kissed his cheek. "Aren't you going to say hi to Amanda?"

"Hi, Manda." Henry hid his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Hi sweetie." Amanda smiled. "He's always shy in the beginning."

Mac smiled too. "He's that way with everyone. Let's go see what daddy is up too."

Mac took Henry to the back of the house and found Mic packing away his tools.

"Hi buddy." Mic smiled when he saw them. "Hi Mac."

Mac put Henry down. "Hi."

"Daddy." Henry walked over to his dad.

Mic lifted him into his arms. "I built you a swing."

"I wanna swing." Henry declared.

Mac laughed. "Thanks for this Mic. I'll leave you to it."

"Any time Mac, I'm glad to have the time with him."

Mac kissed Henry's cheek. "Be good."

Henry started crying. "Mommy!"

Mic hugged Henry close. "He'll get over it in a minute. Have fun this weekend, and don't worry about us."

Mac nodded. "I will." She kissed her son's head. "I love you, honey."

Mac always hated leaving her son, but she knew that he would be in good hands. "See you on Monday night."

She said her goodbyes to Amanda before she left the house and drove home to finish packing. She was really looking forward to this trip, even though she was a little nervous about spending the weekend with Harm.

Friday

The cabin

Harm parked the car and turned to Mac. She was asleep, leaned back in her seat. He smiled and touched her arm lightly. "We're here."

Mac stretched and opened her eyes. "Sorry about dozing off."

"Don't worry about it. Let's check this place out." Harm got out of the car.

Mac removed her seatbelt and opened the door. She let her feet touch the ground and stretched as she stood. "This place looks amazing."

Harm came to stand by her. "It really is."

"Let's check out the cabin." Mac retrieved her bag from the car and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let me take the bags, Mac." Harm reached for her bag.

"I can carry my own bag, Harm." Mac said stubbornly.

Harm let go of the bag. "Fine." He said with a little annoyance.

He grabbed his own bag from the car and walked toward the cabin door.

Mac followed him. "Are you angry?"

Harm put the key in the lock. "No." He opened the door. "It's just hard to change from being your partner and best friend into something more when you won't let me treat you differently." He walked inside.

Mac followed him. "I don't need you to carry my bag, Harm. I'm a Marine."

"I know." Harm commented dryly.

Mac dropped her bag on the floor. "I don't want you to treat me like an invalid just because we're dating."

"What do you think of the cabin?" Harm changed the subject.

"Want to carry my bag to the bedroom?" Mac smiled teasingly.

Harm eased up. "You're the Marine, you carry my bag." Harm dropped it on the floor.

Mac laughed. "I don't know where the bedroom is." She pointed out.

"Okay, allow me to show you around. That's the kitchen, this is the living room, that's the door to the bathroom." He pointed. "And that's the door to the bedroom." Harm gave her a teasing smile. "It's not very big, so let's try not to fight because there's nowhere to hide."

"I won't fight if you don't." Mac held out her hand. "Deal?"

Harm studied her for a long time. "Will you let me treat you like a lady?"

"As long as you don't forget that I can kick your ass."

Harm shook her hand. "Deal."

They both laughed.

Thirty minutes later they were dressed for a hike, they left the cabin and walked into the woods. After about an hours walk the trail opened up and water came into view, it was breathtaking.

"Wow, look at this place."

"It sure is beautiful." Harm agreed. "Let's sit down for a minute."

Mac walked in the direction of a bench that someone had placed by the water, she sat down. "Thanks for bringing me here, Harm."

Harm joined her on the bench. "I'm glad you're here." He reached for her hand and leaned in to kiss her. It was a short, but very sweet kiss.

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the view before they decided to walk around the water and back to the cabin.

Once back in the cabin they both showered quickly and dressed comfortably before they started preparing dinner. While they were cooking they both started relaxing more and there was the occasional touch of each other. No words were spoken, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was enjoyable.

They ate dinner and enjoyed coffee on the couch after. Harm had declared that they would wait to do the cleaning until later and just enjoy the night.

They had spent hours talking about small unimportant issues and they were both starting to wonder about going to bed. Mac had thought about them sharing a bed and exactly how they would share it. They hadn't talked about taking their relationship further in the physical department, but they both wanted to. It was just hard to be the one to take the first step.

Mac decided to be brave and go for it, she moved closer to Harm and put a hand behind his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Harm responded by putting his hand on her back and deepening the kiss.

Mac released him. "Let's go to bed."

Harm nodded. "I'm right behind you."

Mac stood and went to the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before walking to the bedroom.

Harm walked into the bedroom a little while later, Mac had just removed her clothes and stood there in her underwear. Harm stripped down to his boxers and moved close to her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered against her mouth.

Mac brushed her lips against his. "It's been a really long time for me."

"You and me both, but I hear it's just like riding a bicycle." Harm whispered with a little smile on his face.

Mac pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, Harm responded quickly and moved them to the bed where he lowered Mac down. They continued a heated make out session until they had shed the remaining clothes. It was slow, passionate and unlike anything they had felt before.

Thirty minutes later they lay cuddled together under the covers, relaxed and satisfied.

"This is..." Harm swallowed hard. "I've never felt like this before, ever."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that it has taken us such a long time to come to this point." Mac admitted.

"I'll never let you go now." Harm kissed her deeply. "Never."

Mac smiled. "I'm counting on that." She kissed him again .

Monday afternoon

Mic and Amanda's house

Mac jumped out of the car and rushed to the door. She rang the bell and was stamping her feet while she waited for the door to open.

The door swung open. "Hi, Mac. Have a nice..." And that was all Mic was allowed to say before Henry, who stood behind him, noticed his mother.

"Mommy!"

"Baby!" Mac grabbed her son, lifted him into her arms and covered his face with kisses. "I missed you so much."

Henry buried his face into his mother's neck.

"Hi Mic." Mac said.

Mic laughed softly. "Have a nice trip?"

"It was really nice." Mac kissed her son's head. "But it's good to be back."

Harm came walking up behind Mac. "Mic." He offered the other man his hand.

"Harm." Mic said politely and shook Harm's hand. They had learned to live with each other over the years.

"Hi unca Harm." Henry said.

"Hi buddy." Harm ruffled the little guy's hair.

"I'll go get his things." Mic excused himself.

Thirty minutes later they were at Mac's apartment and Harm carried the bags inside while Mac carried Henry who refused to walk on his own. Mac had asked Harm to stay and have dinner with them and Harm had gladly accepted the invitation.

They ordered a pizza and ate in the living room in front of the TV. Henry was sitting in Mac's lap, refusing to let go of her.

"He's going to cling to me for the next few days." Mac answered with a smile when Harm commented on Henry's refusal to let go of her.

"He really is a mommy's boy." Harm smiled teasingly.

They finished the pizza and soon Henry was yawning widely so Mac went to put him to bed while Harm cleaned up after dinner. Twenty minutes later she came back to the living room. "It took a while for him to fall asleep."

"He probably just wanted some quality time with his mommy." Harm reached for Mac's hand and dragged her down on the couch. "Do you think he'll be okay with sharing you?"

Mac laughed softly. "I think he'll be fine, he approved of you a long time ago."

Harm kissed her. "I better get going."

"You could stay." Mac offered.

"I'm leaving for San Diego tomorrow morning, remember? Have to use some of my leave and my mom has requested my presence." Harm stood. "I'll be gone until Sunday night."

Mac stood as well. "Okay." She followed him to the door. "Call whenever you can."

"I'll call every day, I promise." Harm pulled her close. "I've had the best time with you."

"Me too." Mac gave him a kiss. "See you when you get back."

"Count on it." Harm kissed her again. "Bye."

Mac let him go with reluctance. "Bye."

Harm walked out the door and Mac closed it behind him. She was about to move away from the door when there was a knock. She opened it and found Harm there.

Harm pulled her in for a kiss. "I just forgot to say that I love you." He said when they ended the kiss.

Mac smiled. "I love you too."

"I'm going to go now." Harm gave her a final kiss before he left for the second time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Monday, a week later

JAG Headquarters

Harm walked out of the elevator with a smile on his face. He bumped into Bud when he entered the bullpen.

"Welcome back, sir."

"Thanks, it's great to be back. Have you seen the Colonel this morning?"

"She's in her office, sir. Did you hear the latest news?"

"What's going on, Bud?"

"The Admiral is retiring."

"What?" Harm didn't quite believe it. "Seriously?"

"Yes, sir. He said so himself."

"Wow."

Bud nodded. "It sure will be different around here without him."

"Tell me about it." Harm made a move to walk away. " I'll catch up with you later, Bud."

He walked over to Mac's open office door and peeked inside. He had to smile when he saw her scribbling down notes on a legal pad with intense concentration.

"Good morning."

Mac looked up. "Harm." She smiled. "Welcome back."

Harm stepped fully into her office. "You look busy." He closed the door behind him.

"It's one of those days." Mac gave him a teasing smile. "Someone has vacation and someone has to do the work, as usual it's the Marines who do the work."

Harm chuckled. "Funny."

"I'm a funny girl."

"I would have thought that the mood around here would be worse, considering the recent news."

Mac sobered up. "Yeah, it came as a surprise. But I can understand it, I'm sure he wants to see his daughter more often."

Harm nodded. "I guess."

"Listen, I need to get some work done, how about you come to dinner tonight?" Mac suggested.

"Absolutely." Harm gave her a sexy grin. "See you later." He opened the door and walked out, already impatient to get the day over with.

That same night

Mac's apartment

Mac grabbed Henry just as he was about to trip over his own feet. "Be careful, big guy."

"Come on, mommy." Henry had a firm grip on her hand and dragged her along.

"What's the rush?"

"Bagetti night, mommy."

Mac laughed. "Okay. Let's get inside and start dinner." Mac said as they reached the apartment door. Mac unlocked and opened it.

Henry ran inside. "Come on, mommy."

"Do I have the time to change before I start dinner or are you starving?" Mac ruffled her son's head.

Henry shook his head in disagreement. "Okay."

"Your head says one thing and your words say something else." She bent down to give him a kiss. "I'll be quick."

She hurried to change into some sweats and got back into the living room to find Henry standing there stamping his foot. "I'm hungry, mommy."

"Okay, let's make dinner." Mac reached for his hand and walked to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mac hurried to the door and found Harm on the other side. "Come in." Mac hurried back to the kitchen to watch the food. "Henry, uncle Harm is here."

"Cool." Henry ran into the living room. "Unca Harm."

"Hi, buddy." Harm lifted Henry into the air and walked to the kitchen. "What are we having?"

"Bagetti night, Unca Harm." Henry said with a big smile on his face.

"Your favourite, lucky you." Harm put the boy down. "I brought you something." He handed Henry a present.

Henry removed the paper and held a new book in his hand. "Boats." Henry studied the book.

"It's about different boats and ships." Harm smiled. "We'll go see some of them in real life someday soon. I'll even get you a trip on a real Navy ship."

"Thanks Unca Harm." Henry sat down on the floor and started turning pages.

"Is this one of your attempts to get him into the Navy?" Mac teased.

Harm laughed softly. "It's a boy thing Mac. We like boats, cars, planes. All things big and fast. I already gave him books about cars and planes, now it was time to start with the boats."

"How about you boys set the table." Mac suggested.

"Come on buddy, we have to set the table."

An hour and a half later dinner was finished, the table was cleaned, Henry had had his bath and Harm was reading to him. Mac sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels while she waited for Harm. It took him thirty minutes to get Henry to sleep.

"Finally, he's asleep." Harm joined Mac on the couch.

Mac laughed softly. "He's been very awake at bedtime, and very tired in the mornings lately. Yesterday it took three books to get him to sleep."

"He's a great kid." Harm reached for Mac's hand. "I've missed you."

Mac leaned closer to Harm. "I've missed you too."

Harm leaned in and kissed her. "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home." Mac kissed him again. "Want to stay here tonight?"

"I really do." Harm whispered against her mouth.

An hour later they were snuggled together in Mac's bed.

Harm propped himself up on his elbow and studied her. "I have a question?"

"Okay, what?"

"How am I supposed to act around you?"

Mac was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously at the office I'll treat you as a co-worker and a friend, but outside the office? Are we a couple or should I treat you like I did before we did this?" He pointed between them.

"I haven't told anyone about our changed relationship, but I don't think anyone will be surprised when they find out." Mac ran a finger down Harm's chest. "I don't see any point in keeping it a secret."

"What about Henry, what will he say to me being around more than usual? And what about Mic?"

"First of all; Henry is two years old and he loves you. You have been around almost every day since he was born and I don't think he'll have anything to say about you sleeping over. As for Mic, he doesn't have a vote. We were over a long time ago, and we both realised that we got married because I was pregnant. I would have called it off if I hadn't discovered the pregnancy, you told me that yourself."

Harm nodded. "I know and I was out of line when I said that."

"You were right." Mac reached for his hand and started playing with it. "Mic and I were over before we started and I hate that I let it go as far as it did, but I don't regret any of it."

"Because of Henry." Harm lay his head down close to Mac's neck.

"Yeah, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Harm kissed her shoulder. "I remember the day he was born like it was yesterday."

TWO YEARS EARLIER

Mac breathed through the contraction and let go of Harm's hand.

"Okay, the next contraction you can start pushing." Jane, the birth mother, said.

"Finally." Mac said.

"I know you're tired, Mac, but this is where the real work begins." Jane reminded her.

"No problem." Mac responded. She had been waiting for this for thirteen hours now and she was ready to get the baby out.

"That's my Marine." Harm reached for Mac's hand again. "I'm sorry Mic couldn't make it."

"That's okay, I have everything I need right here. Thanks Harm." Mac knew that Mic would hate to miss this, but he was out of town on a fishing trip with some friends and there was no way to reach him. Mac had gone into labour two weeks earlier than her original due date and Harm had taken her to the hospital.

Harm kissed her hand. "Any time."

A little while later

"I can see the head now. When the next contraction hits, you give it all you've got." Jane said.

Mac did what she was told and soon she could hear the crying of her newborn baby boy.

"He's here and he's beautiful." Harm kissed Mac's head.

Jane handed a newly born Henry, wrapped in a blanket, to Harm. "Here's your godson Commander Rabb."

Harm handed the boy over to Mac. "He looks like you."

Mac held her son close and kissed his head. "I'm really a mom?"

Harm smiled. "You really are."

PRESENT TIME

"I know it's wrong of me to be happy that Mic missed his son's birth, but having you there meant everything to me."

"It was pretty special, being the first person to hold him." Harm pulled Mac closer. "You're a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Mac snuggled closer to him.

Harm kissed her head. "So are we official now?"

"I don't see any reason why not. It might become a problem when the new JAG arrives, but we'll take it from there."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah." Mac agreed. "Good night Harm."

"Good night." Harm whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mac's apartment

Three weeks later

Mac carried Henry's bag to the living room. "Did you find the book, honey?"

"Yes, mommy." Henry proudly held up the book he had gotten from Harm.

"That's good." Mac said as there was a knock on the door. "Daddy's here." Mac went to open the door.

"Hi, Sarah." Mic kissed Mac's cheek. "You look good." He said referring to her evening dress uniform.

"Hi, Mic. Thanks." Mac stepped aside to let Mic enter. "He's ready to go."

"Hi, daddy." Henry ran over to his father.

"Hi, buddy." Mic lifted his son into his arms and hugged him. "Are you ready to spend the weekend with Amanda and me?"

Henry nodded. "Okay."

There was a knock on the door. Mac swung the door open.

"Hi." Harm greeted her with a big smile. "You look snappy in that uniform, ma'am. Very professional." He teased.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Come on in." Mac stepped aside and let him enter.

"Mic." Harm said when he saw the other man.

"Harm." Mic responded.

"Unca, Harm." Henry twisted from his father's grasp. "Look what mommy gave me?" He ran over to the bag. "Where is it mommy?"

Mac walked over to her son and found what he was looking for. "Here you go."

"Look." Henry ran over to his godfather. "It's like tha boat in tha book."

Harm crouched down to Henry's level. "Very cool, buddy. It's a 25-foot Defender class security boat. Like the Coast Guards use."

"Are they fast, unca Harm?"

Harm laughed softly. "They're pretty fast, buddy."

"Cool."

Mac walked over to her son. "How about we put it in the bag, and you and daddy can play with it tonight when you take your bath?"

"Okay." Henry handed the boat to his mother.

Mac put the boat back in the bag and handed the bag to Mic, before she lifted her son into her arms. "Be good." She hugged him close.

"I'm always good." Henry declared.

The adults laughed at the boy's response.

"Are you ready to go, buddy?" Mic asked his son.

"Okay, daddy." Henry hugged his mother one more time. "Bye, mommy."

"Bye, baby. I love you." Mac kissed Henry before she put him on the ground.

Mic and Henry left soon after

"Ready to go?" Harm asked when they were alone.

"Yes, I am." Mac found her purse. "This will be a very special night, celebrating the Admiral's retirement."

Harm nodded. "It's going to be different from now on." Then he smiled. "But I like the temporary JAG."

"Don't expect any favours." Mac warned with amusement in her voice.

"Oh, I won't." Harm opened the door. "After you, ma'am."

Later that night

The Admiral's retirement party

Mac had just been to the bathroom to freshen up her make-up when she bumped into the Admiral, he stood by a wall looking over the crowd of people. He looked sad and content at the same time.

"Taking a last look, sir?" Mac stepped up by his side.

"Something like that." The Admiral gave her a sad smile. "I feel like I've made the right decision, but at the same time it's hard to picture myself as retired."

"I think everyone else in this room has problems picturing you as retired, not to mention how much you'll be missed."

"It's like saying goodbye to my family." The Admiral studied Mac. "You know Mac, of everyone that I have ever served with you are the one person I'm most proud of."

Mac was confused. "Why, sir?"

"You rise above everything life has thrown at you, and you don't let anything beat you down. You are a damn good officer Mac, but most of all you are a damn good human being."

"Thank you, sir, but I wouldn't be where I am without you and I'll always be thankful for serving under your command. But mostly, sir, I'm proud to have you as a friend."

The Admiral nodded. "Take care of that boy of yours and let Harm be there for you. He needs you just as much as you need him. Don't ever forget that." The Admiral kissed Mac's cheek. "I'm going to sneak away now, I don't want any fuss. See you around Colonel."

Mac nodded. "See you around Admiral."

Mac watched him go. She was now the acting JAG, until the new JAG was appointed.

Twenty minutes later

Mac walked out on the porch and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was a mild summer night, the air was warm and she could see mosquitoes swarming around.

"Taking a break from the party, Colonel?"

Mac turned and found Harm's smiling face. "I just needed some air."

Harm stepped up beside her. "Did the Admiral sneak away?"

Mac nodded. "He didn't want anyone to make a fuss."

"It sounds like him." Harm searched Mac's troubled face. "Are you okay?"

"It's just sad to know that on Monday the Admiral won't be at JAG. I've experienced so much under his command, and I owe him my career."

"We all owe him our careers. He was an amazing boss, and it's going to be difficult to replace him." Harm pushed Mac in the side with his hip. "You'll do a great job though."

"You think so?"

"You're CO material, Mac. Maybe someday you'll be the JAG permanently, not just as a stand in."

"What about you?" Mac turned to him. "You're the JAG poster-boy, I always figured you'd end up JAG someday."

"I don't know, Mac. Taking the step from Commander to Captain scares me."

This was a side Mac had never seen in her best friend. "Why?"

"Being promoted to Captain and getting my own command will be the end of my passion. I like the position I am in now, I get to fly, I get to work cases. It's what I'm good at."

Mac leaned toward the railing. "Don't you ever think about slowing down, settling down with a family, kids? Is it always going to be JAG first and everything else second?"

"Sometimes I do, but I'd like to think that I can have it all. And JAG doesn't come first anymore, that changed when you told me that you loved me." Harm leaned on the railing as well, close to Mac, but not touching her. "It all changed then.

Mac searched his eyes. "It's an anniversary for us this week."

"Five years ago on Wednesday. Little A.J's birthday." Harm gave her a smile. "I wasn't sure you'd remember."

"I never forgot about it." Mac admitted.

Harm pushed away from the railing and walked a few steps away from her, before he turned and found her eyes with his. "Has Henry changed that? Is he enough for you?"

"I want him to have siblings." Mac pushed away from the railing as well. "I want more children."

"Let's go through with our baby deal, Mac. I'm so ready to take that step, and you are the only woman I've ever pictured making a family with. I want that with you." Harm stepped closer to her.

Mac nodded. "Let's do it."

They shared a knowing smile.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Wednesday

Mac had brought a chair with her and was now sitting under a tree in the shadows, hiding from the sun. It was a warm day and they were gathered at Bud and Harriet's house, celebrating little A.J's birthday.

Mac was keeping a sharp eye on her son, who was running around with the other kids. She didn't want him to get sunburned and dehydrated, so she had been running after him with water and sunscreen all day.

Mac saw Mic approach her.

"Who are you hiding from?" He said when he got close to her.

Mac laughed softly. "The sun."

"It is pretty warm." Mic agreed. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

Mic hesitated, before he continued. "I want custody of Henry."

"Excuse me?." Mac would have been less shocked if he had punched her in the face.

"I want custody of my son." Mic repeated. "I've already talked to a lawyer..."

"You've what?" Mac stood. "You agreed to grant me full custody of Henry when we divorced. You have never had him alone for more than a weekend, Mic. That's how long you can have the responsibility of him without getting bored."

"Things have changed. Amanda and I talked and she pointed out a few..."

"Amanda? What does she have to do with anything?" Mac spat out.

"She wants to quit work and stay home full time, she thinks that taking Henry out of daycare and having him home with her during the day is better for him." Mic explained.

"What the hell does she know about what's best for my son? She doesn't have a say in what's best for Henry, and who the hell does she thing she is?" Mac hissed out in a low voice so that the other guests wouldn't hear them.

"She's my fiancée, and she has a point. You're a career woman, Mac and Henry is in day care all day. I don't think that's the best for my son."

"You don't think that's the best for him? Have you asked Henry what he thinks? He loves day care, he gets to play with other kids all day. And I don't think that you really know what you're talking about, you have never been that interested in Henry."

"Look, I just wanted to tell you what Amanda and I want. We will go through with it. You can fight us, but as a single mom in a dangerous job I don't think you stand a chance with my lawyers."

Mac snorted. "We'll see. Why don't you and Amanda have a baby and leave me and my son alone."

"He's my son too." Mic reminded her. "And Amanda has a condition that will make it difficult for her to get pregnant."

"So she wants to take my son?" Mac stepped close to Mic. "I'm Henry's mother, and you can't change that."

"Have you thought about how good this could be for you, you get to focus on your career and your new boyfriend."

"So that's what this is about. My relationship with Harm?"

"He's spending a lot of time with my son."

"He always has." Mac ran a hand through her hair. "Look Mic, you do what you feel is right, but clearly you don't give a damn about your son." Mac turned to leave, but changed her mind and turned back to Mic. "And Mic, you don't want me as an enemy in the court room. You can pay your fancy lawyer friends, but in the end I will crush you." Mac walked away from Mic, not quite believing the conversation she had just had.

Mac gave Harm a smile and a nod when she passed him on her way to go inside the house. He gave her a concerned look, but Mac didn't want to tell him about Mic's news until they were alone. She continued up the stairs, past some of the other grown ups that were sitting on the porch keeping an eye on their children, and inside the house.

She found Harriet busy in the kitchen. "Your helper is here, Harriet." Mac tried to shake off her anger and just get through the rest of the party.

Harriet chuckled. "You don't need to help, just enjoy the nice day."

Mac ignored her. "What do you want me to carry outside?"

"If you could take those salads." Harriet pointed to the kitchen table. "And the bread."

"Consider it done." Mac grabbed some of the salads. "Where's Bud?"

"He's picking up the pizza. It was A.J's only birthday wish, he had to have pizza on his birthday." Harriet laughed.

Mac nodded. "I'm sure the other kids will be happy too."

"Probably." Harriet agreed.

Mac walked outside with the salads and put them down on the table. She heard her son crying and she hurried in the direction of the sound. She found him in Mic's arms, with both Amanda and Harm standing beside them, he was calling for his mommy.

"What's going on?" Mac reached for her son.

"Mommy." Henry stopped crying and buried his head in her neck.

"One of the older kids pushed him off the swing." Mic explained. "He's not hurt, he was just afraid."

Mac kissed Henry's head. "Are you okay baby?"

Henry didn't respond he just strengthened his hold around her neck.

Mac smiled. "It's okay, mommy's here." She sat down on a nearby chair and Henry released his hold on her. "Let's dry those tears." She ruffled his hair.

"Mean swing, mommy." Henry sniffled.

"Okay, we don't have to use the swing now." Mac kissed his head. "We can wait until later."

"No, don't wanna," was Henry's stubborn reply.

Mac ruffled Henry's hair again. "But you love the swing."

Harm sat down on a chair close to Mac. "Do you think the swing is scary, buddy?"

Henry nodded. "Yes."

"Me too." Harm agreed.

"You?" Henry wasn't so sure.

"Sure." Harm reached for Henry. "But you gotta admit that they are pretty fun, right buddy?" He held Henry up in the air and made airplane noises. "Just like planes."

Henry squealed in delight, his earlier swing accident forgotten.

Harm put Henry in his lap. "But scary things sometimes are very funny."

Henry tried to stand in Harm's lap. "Unca Harm, the swing?" Henry pointed.

Harm stood and put Henry on his shoulders. "Sure buddy, let's go." Harm gave Mac a wink.

Mac smiled and stood as well. "I better go help Harriet." She gave Mic a glare as she walked past him.

When Mac reached the porch she turned and watched Henry sitting in Harm's lap on one of the swings, both with huge smiles on their faces. Mac chuckled lightly. Harm was going to be a terrific dad someday.

Two hours later the food was gone and everyone was sitting down, relaxing after the meal. Even the children had calmed down and were now sitting with their parent's. Mac was sitting on the stairs leading to the porch with a sleeping Henry in her lap and Harm by her side. The theme of conversation had gone from diapers, to day care, to summer-camp and had now landed on diets to get rid of extra weight after pregnancy. The men only paid half attention, the kids started to get bored and the women were discussing the different methods. Mac, like the men didn't really take part in the conversation; until she was asked about it.

"What's your secret Mac?" Amanda asked.

Mac pushed away the thought of how to delegate some of the work at JAG and focused on the other woman. "About what?"

"About getting into shape after a pregnancy." One of the mom's, Alice, said.

"I was in shape before, during and after my pregnancy." Mac responded dryly, the last thing she wanted to get into was a discussion like this. She was more worried about losing her son than weight at the moment.

"You didn't gain anything?" Alice asked mildly surprised.

"Nope, it was all baby." Mac laughed softly. "I'm a United States Marine, I can't go lazy just because I'm populating the earth."

"I don't know how you do it, being a career mom and having time for what must be a strict work out schedule." Alice continued.

"It's a state of mind." Harm gave Mac a teasing smile. "If Mac sets her mind to something she'll make it happen. It's part of being a Marine, stubborn and impossible and what's that thing; oh yeah, stubborn."

Mac rolled her eyes. "You said that already. And by the way shouldn't you be sucking up to me? I can stick you with all the boring paperwork and give all the interesting cases to Sturgis and Bud."

"You wouldn't do that?" Harm argued.

"Oh really?" Mac smiled. "The last time I checked I was acting JAG and you weren't. So I can pretty much do what ever I want. Now apologise."

"What?" Harm shook his head. "I just said that you were stubborn and impossible, and you can't argue about that."

"Of course I can argue about that, I just did." Mac pointed out.

"You see." Harm pointed at her. "This is what I mean, stubborn and impossible. And you know Mac, most Marines would take what I say as a compliment."

"Most Marines would have decked you if you told them what you just told me." Mac argued.

Harm chuckled. "Why haven't you?"

Mac smiled teasingly. "I need a favour."

"Oh, really?" Harm was amused.

"My car is making a funny sound."

Harm laughed. "So my face is still undamaged thanks to your car?"

Mac nodded. "Yes."

"Fine, I'll fix your car. You can consider it an apology."

"Deal." Mac agreed.

"Deal."

"Are they always like this?" Alice asked.

There was a mutual yes, from Bud, Harriet, Sturgis and Jennifer; before they all laughed.

The same night

Mac's apartment

Harm opened the door and let Mac walk inside with a sleeping Henry in her arms. Mac walked over to Henry's bedroom and put him down on the bed. She quickly, but carefully took off his shoes and put the thin summer blanket over him. Then she kissed his head. "I love you, baby."

Mac walked back to the living room and dropped down on the couch, putting her feet in Harm's lap. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Harm started massaging Mac's feet.

"But it was really fun."

"Yeah, it was." Harm agreed.

Mac smiled. "Thanks for what you did with Henry and the swing. You'll be a great dad."

Harm nodded. "Any time. What did you and Mic talk about today?"

"He wants custody of Henry." Mac felt the anger from her earlier conversation resurface.

"He wants what?" Harm asked.

"That's exactly what I said when he told me." Mac shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently Amanda has had some influence on Mic."

"What do you mean?"

"Mic wouldn't have come up with this on his own. He loves Henry, but he would never want to have full custody of him. I know him, and he's not that invested in Henry. He likes to be a weekend daddy, but after the weekend he's more than happy to bring Henry back to me. This is Amanda's work."

Harm nodded. "What will you do?"

"Fight." Mac said it without blinking.

"I'm right there beside you, Mac. Let me be your lawyer?" Harm asked.

"Okay." Mac agreed.

"I won't let anyone take Henry away from you." Harm assured her.

Mac nodded. "I know." They shared a knowing smile. "I think I'll head to bed. Are you going home or staying." Mac put her feet on the ground and reached for Harm's hand.

"I think I'll stay here." Harm leaned in and kissed her. "If you don't mind?"

Mac stood. "Not at all."

Harm stood as well and followed her. "It's going to be fine, Mac."

Mac stopped her movement and turned to Harm. "It has to be." She stepped close to him and put her arms around him. "I can't lose my son."

Harm hugged her close and kissed her hair. "You won't."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

JAG Headquarters

Three weeks later

Harm crossed the bullpen and walked up to Petty Officer Coates' desk.

"Is she in?"

"Yes" Coates responded. "Just go in, sir."

"Thanks Coates." Harm knocked on the door and walked inside without waiting for Mac's response. "Hi, Mac."

Mac smiled when she saw him. "Hi. How was Leavenworth?"

"The usual." Harm sat down in one of the visitor chairs. "I gotta say that this case is interesting though."

Mac leaned back in her chair. "So you think he's innocent?"

"I do and I would like to look into it. There's been some new evidence, another man was in the area at the same time as the murder. Waldo Sapphire was convicted for the murder of a prostitute in a park near by. He died in prison, but some law students sent his clothes to a lab, they have been re-examined and they contained blood from the victim Wainwright is imprisoned for killing. "

Mac nodded. "Okay, look into it then.".

"So you'll talk to Secnav about ordering a retrial?" Harm looked hopefully at Mac.

"Harm, only the President can do that." Mac pointed out. "And you'll need more than a bloody shirt."

"I'm asking you to trust my judgement on this, Mac." Harm pleaded.

Mac hesitated. "Have you met with these law students?"

"No, I've only been talking to their instructor, Professor Montes."

Mac smiled. "Alicia Montes?" She was amused.

Harm nodded. "Yes."

"Aha." Mac sat up straighter.

"What? There's no Aha." Harm denied.

Mac chuckled. "I've read her article, she's quite a brilliant lawyer and not unattractive."

Harm saw where Mac was going with this. "Professor Montes came to me with valid legal concern, Mac. It's my duty as a JAG lawyer to address it." He hurried to explain.

Mac laughed softly. "Okay."

Harm leaned back in his chair and gave her a smirk. "Colonel, are you jealous?"

Mac shook her head in amusement. "I don't get jealous."

Harm laughed and stood. "Not at all." He sobered up. "Will you talk to the Secnav?"

"I need more and you know it."

"Yeah." Harm looked defeated. "I'll see you later." He made a move to leave.

"Do you want to come over for dinner later?" Mac was hopeful.

"I can't, I'm meeting with Professor Montes and one of her students." Harm's tone was apologetic.

Mac nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

Harm smiled. "See you then."

A week later

JAG Headquarters

Mac walked into Harm's office. "Harm, do you have the..." She stopped when she noticed the woman Harm was shaking hands with. "Sorry." Mac apologised.

"No problem. LtCol Mackenzie, Professor Alicia Montes." Harm didn't know why he felt like he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar, but Mac and Alicia's presence in the same room made him nervous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor." Mac shook hands with the Professor. "I read you article on mental disability and the death penalty."

"Oh, so you're the one?" Professor Montes said with a little laugh.

Mac smiled politely. "It was very interesting reading."

"Thank you."

Mac turned to Harm. "I was looking for the Hanson file."

Harm gave Mac a charming smile. "Can you get it tomorrow?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Don't use your charm smile on me, and how is it possible that you haven't finished with it?"

"I've been busy." Harm responded with an innocent look.

"Have it on my desk by 1000 tomorrow." Mac ordered.

"You get mean when you are in charge." Harm pointed out, still with a smile on his face.

"On second thoughts, have it on my desk by 0900 tomorrow." Mac turned to Professor Montes. "It was nice meeting you."

They watched Mac go, and Alicia turned to Harm. "Your boss?"

Harm laughed softly. "My girlfriend." He sobered up. "She's acting JAG while we wait for the new Judge Advocate General to be appointed."

"I didn't think people in the same command could date." Alicia pointed out.

"We're the same rank. However, it's not an ideal situation and one of us will probably be reassigned when the new JAG arrives. Admiral Chegwidden, the previous JAG, didn't care as long as we kept it out of the office, but he knew that we were professionals." Harm smiled. "I guess you can't choose who you fall in love with."

"No, you can't." Alicia agreed. "I have to say that I'm a little disappointed though. I was going to ask you out."

Harm had sensed that this would come, and maybe that was why he had been so nervous to have both Mac and Alicia in the same room with him at the same time. "You're a nice and very attractive woman, Alicia, but I love Mac."

Alicia smiled. "Let me know if it doesn't work out."

"That won't happen. "Harm smiled. "I've enjoyed working with you."

"Me too, and be careful. Congressman Bolton is a dangerous enemy to have." Alicia warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of him." Harm reassured her.

"I'll see you around." Alicia said before she disappeared out the door.

Harm walked over to his desk and found the Hanson file, he better get it done or he would have a very angry Marine LtCol on his back.

That same night

Mac's apartment

It was past 2300 when Harm finished up at the gym. He had stayed at JAG until around 2100, to finish up some paperwork and then he had gone to the gym. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Mac the last week, and he missed her like crazy. That was why he was now quietly entering her apartment and as silently as possible used the bathroom to brush his teeth and undress, before he walked to her bedroom. He could see that she was sound asleep and he slipped into bed beside her. She lay with her back towards him and he kissed her shoulder before snuggling under the covers.

Mac turned in bed and opened her eyes. "Harm?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered. "I was going to go home, but I missed you and I wanted to see you."

"I haven't seen you much this week." Mac sat up in bed. "You've been so busy."

Harm sat up as well. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you."

Mac smiled. "It's okay. I just missed you."

"I missed you too, and Henry." Harm touched Mac's cheek softly. "Have you heard anything from Mic or his lawyers?"

"No, nothing. But it's not that surprising since Mic and Amanda are in Australia at the moment." Mac shrugged her shoulders. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens when they get back."

"It'll be fine." Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him and pulled him down on the bed.

The next morning

Mac's apartment

Mac had finished dressing and was about to enter the living room when she saw Harm and her son. She stopped and studied them from a distance. Mac couldn't help but smile widely at the way her two boys chatted away about the different boats that were pictured in Henry's book. Harm had always had a special connection with Henry, from his birth he had been able to calm down the little boy when everyone else failed. Mac had even called Harm in the middle of the night once when Henry was about four months old and he had been crying for hours. Mic had been angry as hell, but Harm had been able to calm down the baby and Mac had finally gotten a good nights sleep. Two months later Mic had moved out of their house and gotten an apartment. They had tried marriage counselling for a few months, but Mic was too eager to change Mac and Mac wasn't in love with Mic. It wasn't long after that Mic had started seeing Amanda, and Mac had been glad to see that Mic was moving further away from her. She had realised that their marriage should have been avoided and that their divorce was unavoidable. Now he wanted to steal away her son, whom he had never had any real interest in. Mac had fought many battles in her life, but this would be the most important one.

"Are we ready to go?" Mac stepped into the living room.

"No." Henry responded and jumped off the couch. He ran to the door and found his backpack. "Now we go." He declared.

Mac and Harm both laughed and followed the little boy out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

JAG Headquarters

Two weeks later

Mac hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair with a thoughtful expression on her face. She had just been talking to her ex husband, and he had informed her that his lawyers wanted a meeting with her and her lawyer before the case went to trial. It was really happening. In two weeks she would have to fight to keep custody of her son. She was so angry with Mic that she could barely stand to look at him, much less talk to him. The day before when he had picked up Henry she had, for Henry's sake, pretended like everything was fine, but nothing was fine. What Mac had really wanted to do was to tell Mic that he couldn't have Henry this weekend, but she knew that she couldn't let her own feelings stand in the way of Henry's relationship with his dad.

"What's with the lightning flaring in your eyes?"

Mac focused on Harm, he had walked into her office without her even noticing. "I'm just a little..." Mac hesitated while she was looking for the right word.

"Pissed?" Harm helped her.

"Exactly." Mac agreed. "I think I'll be going to the gym tonight to do some kick-boxing."

"Want some company?" Harm asked.

Mac nodded. "Sure."

"That's a date then." Harm smiled. "Cheer up, Mac."

Mac gave him a small smile. "I'll try."

"I know it's hard, but everything will be fine." Harm reassured her.

"We have a meeting with Mic's lawyers on Wednesday. How much do you wanna bet that they'll offer to drop the trial if I just give up custody?" Mac asked dryly.

"They can offer what they want, but the truth is that they don't have much of a case in the first place." Harm sat down.

"Mic's the one with the big house, the back yard and the woman to stay at home with my son." Mac pointed out.

"But you're the mommy, most custody battles end up in favour of the mother." Harm leaned over the desk and reached for her hand. "I wouldn't worry too much Mac, you won't lose Henry."

"Okay." Mac gave him a thankful smile. "Are you staying with me this weekend?"

"Yes, I was thinking about it. If I'm welcome."

"Of course you are, I could really use your company right now."

Harm nodded. "Stop by my office when you're ready to leave this place."

"It'll be about an hour or so. I have to return some calls and sign some papers." Mac chuckled. "I want the new JAG to be appointed soon, so that I can go back to being a lawyer."

Harm stood. "You're doing a great job, maybe they'll just let you keep it." He teased.

"Let's hope not." Mac smiled. "See you in a little while."

Harm gave her a nod as he left the office. At least there was something good going on in Mac's life. Her relationship with Harm was going really well and she loved their time together.

Saturday night

Mac's apartment

Mac and Harm had just arrived home after their date. Mac removed her shoes and slumped down on the couch, while Harm removed his suit jacket and draped it over a chair. He turned to Mac and smiled.

"What?" Mac questioned.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful that's all." He stepped a little closer to her. "I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what?" Mac wondered.

"About a lot of things." Harm sat down on the couch.

Mac smiled. "Okay, you want to be a little more specific?"

Harm hesitated. "I just..." He fell quiet for a long time.

"Yes?" Mac questioned when Harm didn't say anything.

"It's just that I've been thinking about you and me a lot lately and..." He fell quiet again.

"And?" Mac gave his thigh a little kick with her foot.

Harm reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. "I have this..." He opened the box. "This ring and..." He held the box towards her. "Well, I was wondering if you would marry me?"

Mac swallowed hard. "Harm, I..."

Harm cut her off. "I know it's sudden. Well, not sudden maybe, but..." He stood. "I know you've got a lot to think about right now and maybe it's not the right time to ask, but I just couldn't wait any longer and..." He swallowed nervously. "Well, I love you and please marry me?"

Mac had never seen Harm as adorable as he was at that exact moment, he was stumbling over words and he looked so nervous she felt sorry for him, but she had never loved him more than just then. "Harm." She stood. "Yes, I will marry you."

Harm swallowed nervously again. "Really?" Then he smiled. "Wow, okay."

Mac laughed softly. "I love you." Then she stepped close to him and hugged him.

Harm wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe we're engaged."

Mac chuckled and looked into his eyes. "Believe it." She kissed him deeply.

Harm kissed her back with all that he had, then he remembered the ring and ended the kiss. "Here." He removed the ring from the box and found her hand. He put the ring on her finger and smiled. "Now it's official."

"I love you." Mac whispered.

"I love you too. "Harm whispered back before he kissed her again.

Tuesday afternoon

Mac's apartment

Mac opened the door to her apartment and put her briefcase down. She removed her shoes and walked to the kitchen. She was happy, really happy. She found a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it with her to the living room. She couldn't stop smiling. She had been smiling non stop since Saturday night and she was ridiculously happy. Somehow even her upcoming battle for her son couldn't remove the smile from her face. It was like Harm's proposal had made her believe that nothing bad could ever happen now. She walked to her bedroom and found her gym bag, she found some clothes to wear at the gym and her gym shoes and put them in the bag. She put the water bottle into the bag as well before closing it. She loved her life, she loved her son and she loved her husband to be. It was great. She hurried to change out of her uniform and dressed in jeans and a light sweater before she reached for her gym bag and left the room. She couldn't wait to get to the gym, she had so much positive energy and was looking forward to a hard workout.

She was almost out the door when the phone rang. She stopped and thought for a moment about ignoring it, but she hurried into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Is this Sarah Mackenzie?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling from George Washington University Hospital and we have your son here."

"Excuse me?"

"Your better come here right away, ma'am."

"Okay, I will." Mac hung up the phone, all colour had disappeared from her face. She sprung into motion and left the apartment in a hurry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7b

George Washington University Hospital

A short while later

Mac rushed into the E.R and looked around, she found the front desk and hurried to it.

"I'm Sarah Mackenzie, someone called about my son." She told the nurse.

"What's your son's name, ma'am?"

"Henry Adrian Mackenzie."

The woman stared at the computer screen in front of her. "If you'll follow me, ma'am." She said.

Mac followed the nurse into a room and could hear her son's cry as she entered. He was sitting in another nurse's lap.

"Baby?" Mac hurried over to her son.

"Mommy." Henry reached for his mother and hugged her close when he came into her arms.

"Is he okay?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes, ma'am. He's just fine." The nurse reassured.

Mac kissed Henry's head. "What happened?" She asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you'll have to wait for the Doctor to come. The only thing I know is that he came in with other people from a car accident. There were at least six people hurt."

"He was supposed to be with my ex husband, Mic Brumby. Can you find out where he is?"

The nurse nodded. "I'll do my best ma'am." Then she left.

Mac sat down on a chair and kissed Henry's head again. "Were you scared baby?"

Henry had calmed down, but he didn't say anything. He just sniffled into his mother's neck.

"It's going to be okay baby, mommy's here." Mac hugged him close.

"Excuse me, are you Sarah Mackenzie?" A young Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Brian Johnson, I worked on your son when he was brought in." Dr. Johnson sat down on a chair close to Mac. "This guy has been lucky, no internal injury and no broken bones."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Mac asked.

"Absolutely, he's as healthy as a little boy can be." The Doctor reassured.

"What happened?"

"A car accident, we sent six people up to surgery. This guy was the only one who wasn't hurt."

"My ex husband, Mic Brumby. Was he one of the injured?"

"I'll have to check. Hang on." The Doctor left the room.

Ten minutes later he came back.

"Mic Brumby is in surgery at the moment, I'll take you to a place where you can wait and I'll check and see how bad his injuries are. If you'll just follow me, ma'am."

Mac followed the young Doctor.

Three hours later

Waiting area GWU Hospital

It was 2200, and Mac had now been at the hospital for well over three hours. Harm had picked up Henry around 2000 and brought him home. Mic was still in surgery and Mac was starting to wonder if they would ever finish up with him. He had been driving without a belt and been thrown out of the front window of the car when the car slammed into a oncoming car. Amanda had been through surgery as well, but her injuries hadn't been as severe as Mic's.

"Excuse me, are you Sarah Mackenzie?"

Mac lifted her head and faced a woman about her own age, wearing scrubs. "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Lee, I operated on Mic Brumby." Dr. Lee sat down beside Mac. "We did all we could, but the damages were too severe. I'm sorry."

Mac swallowed hard. "Does his fiancée know yet?"

"I don't think she's awake yet. Her parent's just arrived and the surgeon who operated on her is talking to them right now." Dr. Lee said.

Mac nodded. "Will she be okay?"

"She will be just fine physically. Her damages weren't as serious as Mr. Brumby's." Dr. Lee touched Mac's hand lightly. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes, my fiancé took my son home earlier." Mac stood. "I better see if I can find Mr and Mrs Connors."

Dr. Lee stood as well. "I'll walk with you."

Dr. Lee showed Mac to a room and Mac could see an older couple sitting by Amanda's bedside. Mac knocked quietly on the door before stepping inside. "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Connors."

Mr Connors stood. "Yes."

"I'm Sarah Mackenzie, Mic's ex-wife." Mac offered her hand.

"Hi." Mr Connors shook Mac's hand. "She's not awake yet. I don't know how to tell her about Mic, it's going to be hard on her. How's your son? He was in the accident too?"

Mac nodded. "He's just fine, thankfully."

"I'm glad." Mrs Connors had left her daughter's bedside and joined them.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, I won't bother you anymore." Mac made a move to leave.

"Please come back when she's awake." Mrs Connors said.

"I will stop by tomorrow, ma'am." Mac said her goodbyes and a few minutes later she left the hospital.

Later

Mac's apartment

Harm came to meet Mac the minute she entered the apartment. He walked over and gave her a hug. "How did it go?"

"He died." Mac cleared her voice. "The damage was too severe, they couldn't save him."

"Are you okay?" Harm reached for her hand.

"I don't know what I feel or what I should feel." Mac let go of Harm's hand. "I guess I'm wondering about how to tell Henry."

"It's okay to feel sad, Mac." Harm touched her cheek lightly. "He was a big part of your life."

"I know." Mac whispered. "I just don't know what I'm feeling." She walked away from him.

Harm watched her go. "Let me know if you need me."

Mac stopped and turned to him. "I always need you."

"And I'm always there for you." Harm reassured her.

"I know." They shared a knowing smile before Mac continued towards Henry's bedroom. She needed to sit with him for a little while, just to make sure that he was fine.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

JAG Headquarters

Two months later

Over the first few weeks since General Cresswell took over as Judge Advocate General there were changes around the office. Three new people were assigned to JAG, two Lieutenants; Gregory Vukovic and Tali Mayfield and a Lt. Commander Jane Harper. Mac was a little surprised that the General hadn't assigned Marines to JAG, but she was glad to have more people to share the case load with.

Mac had been on leave for a few days and she missed out on the first meeting with the new staff. She was spending her days at home with Henry, enjoying some mother/son time. Henry was doing very well, despite the loss of his father. He was too young to really understand what had happened, but he knew that his father was in heaven and that he couldn't see him anymore. Henry had asked a lot of questions for the first week after Mic's death, but now he seemed to have come to peace with everything. The little boy was happy to have Harm around. Mac had tried to explain how Mic would always be his dad, but Harm would be his daddy too. Henry had started calling Harm daddy lately, and Harm had been so proud the first time Henry had said it. Mac didn't want Henry to forget who his real father was, but at the same time she wanted Henry to have a father-figure when he grew up. Harm had always been sort of Henry's stepfather and with their upcoming marriage it was natural when Henry started calling him daddy.

They had just been gathered in the conference room and the new JAG officers had been introduced and briefed. Harm and Jane knew each other from law school, where they had shared a drunken night. Jane had wanted more, but Harm had made it clear that he wasn't looking to date anyone. He was still on and off with Diane at that time and even though he knew that Diane didn't want anything serious he didn't want to be serious with anyone else either.

Jane followed Harm into his office and closed the door. "So, how've you been?"

Harm smiled. "Good. And you?"

"I've been great. I've been travelling a lot since the last time I saw you, it'll be good to be in one place for a while." Jane sat down. "You look good Harm."

"So do you Jane." Harm sat down as well. "So you'll be around for a while?"

Jane nodded. "I hope so. I'm sure it'll be good for my career to be stationed at Headquarters."

Harm was just about to respond, but there was a knock on his door. "Enter."

"Hi, Harm..." That was all Mac had time to say before...

"Daddy!" Henry ran into his office, around the desk and jumped into Harm's lap.

"Hi, buddy." Harm hugged Henry close. "What are you doing here?"

"We're taking you to lunch." Henry declared.

"If you have time." Mac cut in.

Jane stood and offered her hand. "I'm LtCmdr Jane Harper."

Mac shook her hand. "One of the new ones. Nice to meet you Commander. I'm LtCol Mackenzie."

"Mac's our Chief of Staff." Harm filled in.

Mac turned to Harm. "Do you have time for lunch?"

"With my favourite family, of course." He stood and put Henry on the floor. "Want to join us Jane?"

"Maybe some other time." Jane smiled and left the office.

Harm gave Mac a short kiss. "Hi." Harm's smile was filled with love.

As always Harm's smile warmed Mac's heart. "Hi."

"This was a pleasant surprise." Harm touched her cheek lightly.

"We missed you and we thought we'd treat you to a fancy lunch."

Harm kissed her again. "Let's go."

Later

JAG

Harm was in the library looking for a law book he would need in order to do research for his upcoming case. He had a wonderful lunch with Mac and Henry, it was the favourite part of his day when he could spend time with them. They were becoming a real family, and within the end of the month Harm's apartment would be officially sold. The plan was for them to look for a house, but they had decided that even though Mac's apartment was small for three people, they would continue living there for the time being. Rumours were that Harm was in line for his own command, and even though nothing was official yet they wanted to wait to buy a house.

Originally they had wanted to marry right away, but they both wanted a summer wedding. Since the summer was going over into autumn, and since Mic's death had put a halt to the wedding planning, they had decided to wait until the next summer to get married.

Harm turned when he heard someone enter the library.

Jane walked in Harm's direction. "You're engaged to Colonel Mackenzie?" Jane had heard some rumours going around.

Harm smiled. "Yes."

Jane continued. "But her son isn't your son, he's some Australian's son. But the Australian died?"

"It's complicated." Harm put down the book he'd been looking at and focused fully on Jane. "Mac and Mic separated when Henry was six months old, and they finalised the divorce six months after that. Mac and I realised that we had been ignoring what was right in front of us and we finally did something about it."

"I can't believe you would go for someone like her." Jane snorted. "She's so cold and unemotional. You don't go for women like that. But I guess it helps that she looks like Malibu barbie."

Harm darkened. "First of all, you don't know anything about Mac. If you did, you would know that she's neither cold nor unemotional. Second, you don't know me as well as you think."

"I'll admit that I only know her from the media and what I've heard from people. But I know that all those years ago, you wouldn't have gone for her." Jane argued.

Harm snorted. "All those years ago I was a different person. People change, they grow up."

"Can you really marry and be the stable, supportive, loving husband?" Jane asked.

"I already am." Harm smiled. "I love Mac, and I'm going to marry her and we'll have babies, a house and a dog. We'll argue, like we always do." Harm chuckled. "But she's all I need. She's my best friend."

"You really did change." Jane was surprised.

Harm smiled even wider. "I'm still me, just a little more man and a little less boy."

"How is it that you can be under the same command?" Jane asked.

"I guess the General wants both of us around." Harm shrugged his shoulders. "See you around Jane." He smiled and walked away.

Monday morning

JAG Headquarters

After a very relaxing weekend, Mac was ready to dive into her work again. She'd been on leave since Wednesday the week before and she had enjoyed it very much. It was great to be home all day with Henry, he was growing up so fast and Mac didn't want to lose a minute of it. Both she and Harm had made a point to have conversations with him as much as they could, because he was really getting good with words and sentences.

Mac was on her way into the bullpen when someone walked past her and knocked the files she'd been carrying out of her hands.

"I'm sorry ma'am, let me pick that up for you." A Lt. hurried to pick up her files, giving her legs a long appreciative look as he did, and gave them to her.

"Thank you Lt." Mac was about to leave.

"I'm the new guy, Lt Vukovic."

"LtCol Mackenzie." Mac offered her hand.

"I'm looking forward to be working with you." Lt. Vukovic gave her a flirting smile.

"I'll see you around, Lt." Mac walked away.

Harm smiled when he saw her. "I see you've met the new guy."

Mac lit up by Harm's presence. "Briefly. How's his lawyering skills?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him in action. Lt. Mayfield seems to know what she's doing though." Harm followed Mac into her office.

Mac put the files down on her desk. "And Commander Harper?"

"She's working with Sturgis on the Miller case at the moment. I have to admit that I've never seen her in action." Harm stepped closer to Mac. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Harm." Mac smiled. "I'm just tired lately, can't seem to get enough sleep."

Harm gave her a worried look. "It's not often that I have to drag you out of bed, it's usually the other way around."

"Don't worry." Mac sat down. "Now will you leave me alone, so that I can get some work done." She smiled teasingly at him.

"Fine." Harm smiled and turned to leave. "But I'm keeping an eye on you." He warned.

Mac watched him leave with amusement, but she had to admit that she had been a little tired lately.

Three weeks later

Mac and Harm's apartment

The temperature had dropped over the last few weeks, and autumn was definitely going over into winter. Mac had continued to be tired and when she started feeling dizzy and nauseous in the mornings she'd started suspecting that there might be something going on. Her period was late as well, and she had taken a home pregnancy test. It was positive. She had gone to see her Doctor and gotten the pregnancy confirmed earlier that day and now she couldn't wait to tell Harm about it. He had been away on a mission for the last two weeks and he'd arrived back at JAG earlier that morning.

Harm came into their bedroom only clad in a towel and whistling on a happy tune. He'd taken a shower after his late night run. Mac was sitting in bed reading a book and she put it down when he entered.

Harm removed the towel and put on a pair of boxers. "You never told me why you ditched me for lunch today. I was expecting a warmer welcome than that." He teased as he sat down on the bed.

Mac smiled. "I had an appointment with my Doctor."

"Everything okay?" He asked with worry.

Mac reached for his hand. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Harm smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we're having a baby." Mac laughed softly. "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding?" Harm hugged her close. "I couldn't be happier."

Mac buried her head into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harm kissed her head. "This is amazing."

Mac leaned a little away from him to look into his eyes. "It really is amazing."

Harm kissed her. "I've missed you." He put his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe I'm coming home to this wonderful news."

"I've missed you too." Mac put her hand on top of his. "I've really missed you." She kissed him deeply and pulled him closer.

After their physical reunion, they lay snuggled together under the covers.

Harm had his hand on Mac's stomach. "Is it just me, or is everything just falling into place with us?"

"It's not just you." Mac turned a little to look at him. "Everything have been so great lately, I'm just waiting for something horrible to happen."

"I think we've had too many negative events this year. Everything with Mic and then him dying. I think the rest of the year will be great." Harm kissed her nose. "Don't worry."

Mac smiled. "Okay."

Harm kissed her softly. "Let's get some sleep. You need your rest."

"I love you." Mac kissed him again.

"I love you too." Harm snuggled deeper into bed and held Mac close to him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A month later

JAG Headquarters

It took some time for everyone to get used to the changes, with a new boss and new additions of lawyers, but eventually everything was running smoothly. Well, almost everything. Jane had not been on the best terms with Mac, even though Mac couldn't understand what the problem was, other than her relationship with Harm. Jane made a point to bring up her and Harm's one time affair years back, and even though Mac would never let it show it was beginning to get to her.

Lt. Vukovic, even though the General thought very highly of him, hadn't succeeded in getting along that well with the rest of the lawyers. He was inexperienced, though he acted as though he was brilliant. What he lacked in punctuality and follow through, he made up with charm.

Even though they were all different and they had different approaches to everything, they tried to get along. Mac had gotten more responsibility around the office, while Harm was sent more and more on assignments. It was hard for Mac to see him leave all the time, but they made an effort to spend as much time as possible together when he was home.

This night was one of the rare occasions were they all were gathered in the conference room, on the table were empty pizza boxes and soda bottles, they were having a late meal together as a group. Bud, Jennifer, Sturgis, Jane, Vukovic, Mayfield, Harm, Mac and Henry.

It was past 2000 and Henry was sitting in Mac's lap, fast asleep. Mac had her arms around him and rested her chin on top of his head.

"They are really adorable when they are asleep, aren't they ma'am?" Bud commented.

Mac laughed softly. "Little A.J acting out again?"

"He's actually been on his best behaviour lately. He even cleaned up his room with me only asking him twice yesterday." Bud smiled.

"My mom used a reward system. I got a star whenever my room was tidy, and when I had gathered ten stars I would get candy. Believe me when I say that I had the tidiest room on my block." Vukovic said.

"I thought you just used your charm to get out of any difficult situation?" Mayfield commented dryly.

"It never worked on my mom, but I've had some luck with it with women in general." Vukovic gave her a charming smile.

Mayfield was about to respond, but the door to the conference room opened.

"Keep your seats." General Cresswell said before anyone could stand. "So this is where my staff hides past 2000 at night."

"It's 2000 already? I better get home." Bud stood. "Have some pizza General." He offered.

"No, thank you, I'm leaving too." He focused on Harm. "Report to my office at 0600 tomorrow morning Commander Rabb." He turned to Vukovic. "You too, Lt Vukovic."

"Yes, sir." Harm said.

"It looks like the youngest recruit has fallen asleep, Colonel." The General smiled.

"Yeah, we better get him home and into bed." Mac prepared to stand.

"I'll take him." Harm hurried to his feet and reached for Henry. He didn't want Mac to carry Henry in her condition.

"Why don't you take care of the cleaning Lt Vukovic. I'll make sure to give you a star." Mac said with amusement.

Vukovic looked like he regretted telling his story. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'll help you, sir." Jennifer offered.

Mac and Harm followed Jane and Mayfield out of the conference room and into the elevator.

"Looks like you'll be leaving again." Jane said as the doors closed.

Harm nodded. "Probably. Hopefully it won't be for long though." He directed the last part to Mac.

"Yeah, let's hope so." Mac said as the elevator stopped.

They walked into the bullpen.

"I'll just grab my stuff." Harm said as he walked to his office with Henry still in his arms.

They hurried to gather their stuff and left JAG.

Mac and Harm's apartment

A little while later

Harm had changed out of his uniform and into sweats, he walked into the living room. He found Mac on the couch flicking through channels.

"Anything interesting?" Harm sat down beside her.

"Not really." Mac turned off the TV and put the remote on the table.

Harm sat closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Mac relaxed into his arms.

Harm kissed her cheek. "You've been quiet lately."

"I have?" Mac turned a little in his arms to look at him.

"Yes." Harm put his nose close to hers. "Everything okay with you and Jane?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Yes." She moved away from him and stood.

"Are you sure?" Harm watched as she walked to the kitchen.

Mac disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared in the doorway with a bottle of water in her hand. "I just don't understand what her problem is."

"I can talk to her." Harm offered.

Mac walked to the couch. "You will do nothing." Mac sat down again. "It's fine."

Harm reached for her hand. "Let me help."

Mac moved her hand away from his. "Harm, I don't care about Jane. She and I are just very different people."

Harm didn't believe her. "There's something bothering you about her."

Mac hesitated. "I just don't understand why she has to bring up your past relationship all the time."

"What did she say about our relationship?" Harm questioned.

"That night all those years ago. She keeps dropping hints about it. It's very immature behaviour."

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to her about it." Harm tried to stand, but Mac grabbed his arm and he had to sit down again.

Mac let go of his arm. "Stay out of it. If she mentions it again I'll confront her about it. I can take care of myself."

Harm chuckled. "I know you can, but maybe I want to take care of you sometimes."

Mac smiled. "I know and I appreciate that, but let me deal with this."

Harm searched her eyes for a moment. "Fine."

"Good."

Harm hesitated. "Does it bother you? About her and me I mean?"

"You have a past, we both do."

Harm nodded. "Let's just focus on our future." He put his hand on her still flat stomach.

Mac smiled. "I think so too." She kissed him.

"Now, how about you and me get some sleep?" He stood.

Mac stood as well. "Let's go to bed, but I'm not in the mood for sleep."

Harm turned to her and smiled. "Let's do something else fun then." His mouth descended on hers.

Three weeks later

JAG Headquarters

Harm walked into the bullpen and headed for Mac's office. He'd been in London for three weeks and he had missed her like crazy. Hopefully he would be able to stay in town for a while now.

"Commander Rabb, my office." General Cresswell called to him.

Harm looked longingly at Mac's door, but turned to the General. "Yes, sir."

"I'll see you in ten minutes Commander." The General gave him a knowing smile.

Harm nodded. "Yes, sir." He walked over to Mac's closed office door and knocked.

"Enter."

He opened the door. "Hello."

"Harm." Mac stood. "You're back." She smiled and came to meet him.

Harm closed the door and stepped close to her. "God, I missed you." He hugged her close, before kissing her deeply.

"We should probably not be doing that in the office." Mac teased when they ended the kiss.

"Probably not." Harm stepped a little away from her and looked her up and down. "Looking good."

Mac chuckled. "Give it a few months and I'll look like an elephant."

Harm put his hand on her stomach. "You're past the first trimester, we should tell everyone."

"We probably should." Mac agreed.

"I have to see the General, and then I'm picking up Henry from daycare and we'll spend the rest of the day together."

"He's going to love that." Mac kissed Harm softly. "I'll be home early tonight."

"See you then." Harm kissed her again.

Mac watched him leave with a big smile on her face. She really had missed him.

The next day

JAG Headquarters

Cases had been divided and they were finishing up with staff-meeting.

"I guess we're done here then." The General stood.

"Actually, sir. Mac and I have an announcement to make." Harm stood.

The General nodded. "Go ahead Commander, I'll just leave you to it." The General smiled and left the room.

"We just wanted to say that we are expecting a baby in about six months." Harm smiled and looked at Mac. Mac smiled as well and stood. .

"Sir, ma'am, that's great news." Bud stood. "Congratulations." He shook both Mac and Harm's hands.

"That's wonderful news." Sturgis stood as well and shook hands with Harm, before giving Mac a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She turned to the whole group. "It won't change anything though, I'll be working as normal."

A few minutes later the conference room emptied out and everyone went back to work.

Harm followed Mac into her office. "Do you have time to talk about the Calvin case now?" He was referring to the case they were prosecuting.

"Give me about a half an hour and I'll come find you. I have some stuff I need to do." Mac sat down in her chair.

"Okay, I'll be in my office." Harm left her office.

An hour later they were in a heated discussion about the case.

"Harm, the Lieutenant stole a plane."

"He didn't actually steal it, he never managed to get it off the ground." Harm argued.

"No, he just crashed it right into a building." Mac was being sarcastic.

"There was only minor damages to the plane, and the Lieutenant has expressed remorse. He thought he'd be kicked out of the program and he just wanted to have a ride."

"Harm, the Lieutenant broke the law and he should get more than a slap on his wrist."

"You want to ruin his career? I'm not so sure about that."

"Is this some kinda pilot bonding thing?" Mac rolled her eyes.

"Why are you taking such a hard line on this Mac?" Harm questioned.

"Because I'm prosecuting the case, not defending. So are you by the way." She reminded him.

Harm ignored her. "Let's just see what defence counsel has to say."

"We are not making a deal unless it has some serious repercussions for the Lieutenant. I'm not sure he should be allowed to stay in."

"What?" Harm shook his head. "He made a youthful mistake, doesn't mean he can't be a good pilot."

Mac stood. "Come find me when you have decided to put away the pilot in you and be a lawyer."

"That won't happen." Harm stood and followed her. "I can't change who I am."

Mac stopped in the bullpen and turned to him. "I'm not asking you to do that, I'm asking you to review this case as a lawyer."

"I am." Harm argued. "You are just being too harsh."

Mac was about to respond, but was cut off.

"Problems Commander, Colonel?" The General asked.

"We're just having a disagreement about the Calvin case, sir." Harm said.

"Aren't you two on the same side?" The General was amused.

Mac nodded. "Yes, sir. We're just not entirely on the same page."

"I would say that we're not even in the same book at the moment." Harm mumbled.

"Figure it out." The General ordered. "But figure it out quietly." He mumbled as he left.

"Yes, sir." Both Mac and Harm responded.

Harm followed Mac into her office. "Let's just hear what Sturgis and Jane have to say. We can argue more after that." He suggested.

Mac chuckled. "Fine. Set up the meeting and we'll take it from there."

"Okay." Harm left her office.

Mac sat down in her chair with a smile on her face. It was fun working on a case with him again.

Later that night

Mac and Harm's apartment

Harm entered their apartment and found Mac on her training mat on the floor doing some exercises.

"What are you doing?"

"Pilates." Mac sat up. "It's good for the back and it strengthens the deep torso muscles. You should try it."

"No way, it's for girls." Harm bent down to kiss her.

"Don't get macho on me." Mac smiled.

"I can't help it, I'm a man." Harm kissed her again. "Where's Henry?"

"In his room. Something about building a castle with his blocks." Mac reached for Harm's hand. "Help me up?"

Harm dragged her to her feet. "Good thing you're still light." He teased.

Mac laughed softly. "Give it a couple of months and I'll be huge."

"You didn't get huge with Henry." Harm reminded her.

"Hopefully baby Rabb here won't be too huge either." Mac patted her still flat stomach.

Harm kissed her again. "Did I apologise for being a jerk earlier?"

"When were you a jerk?" Mac wondered.

"When I refused to listen to you about the Calvin case." Harm walked to the bedroom and waited for Mac to follow him before continuing. "I did some research and it turns out that Lt. Calvin isn't pilot material." He started removing his uniform. "He failed some of his ASTB."

"ASTB?" Mac sat down on their bed.

"Aviation Selection Test Battery." Harm put on sweats and hung up his uniform. "I talked to his CO and he's not going to recommend that he get his wings." Harm came to join Mac on the bed. "You were right."

"So we agree? No deal with Jane and Sturgis."

"We agree, we're going to sort it out in court." Harm kissed her.

"When's pizza?" Henry said from the doorway.

Harm released Mac. "Hi buddy."

"Hi daddy." Henry walked over to Harm and hugged him. "So when's pizza?"

Harm laughed softly. "Are we having pizza tonight?"

Henry nodded. "Yes."

Mac ruffled his head. "It should be here any minute now. Why don't you go wash you hands."

"Okay." Henry ran out of their bedroom.

Mac stood. "I better see that he doesn't make a mess."

Harm stood as well. "I'll go with you. I need to wash my hands too."

Mac smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harm kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Mac and Harm's apartment

December 20th

Mac walked into the living room, rubbing her tummy. She was now five months along and she was starting to show a little, her usual flat stomach was a little more rounded. Her energy level was better now than the first three months and since she didn't tire as easily now, she had started planning more for the baby to come. She knew that within the next few months she would start to feel heavy and also the energy she had at the moment would start to leave her.

"Mommy." Henry came running from his room clad in his pyjamas." Are we late?"

"No baby, we're not late. I'm taking the morning off today." Mac smiled and patted Henry's head.

"Okay." Henry lit up. "Can I have pancakes?"

"Sure, just run to the kitchen and tell daddy." Mac smiled when Henry sped off towards the kitchen. The kid was serious about his pancakes.

Mac turned on the TV to see the morning news.

"Apparently the plane lost its brake control and stumbled into the ocean. The crew, LtCmdr Dalton Jonas and Lt. Anthony Walter, were rescued out, both of them severely injured. We'll come back with more later."

"Harm?"

Harm stepped into the living room. "Yes."

"LtCmdr Dalton Jonas, wasn't he in your squadron?"

"Boomer. He was a Lieutenant then, but yeah. Why?"

The phone rang. "He was involved in a mishap this morning." Mac said before reaching for the phone. "Hello. Yes, sir. Just saw it on TV sir. Yes, he's right here." Mac handed the phone to Harm. "For you."

Henry came walking into the living room just as Harm walked into the bedroom. "The pancake's burnin', mommy."

Mac spun into action and hurried to the kitchen. "We'll just have to throw that one away." She told Henry when she saw the state of the pancake.

"Poor dino." Henry pointed to the burned pancake in the shape of a dinosaur.

Mac laughed softly. "Let's just make more."

A little while later Harm walked into the kitchen.

Mac turned to him. "You have to go?"

"Jane and Sturgis are on their way to the Patrick Henry, I'm to go to Bethesda to talk to the injured pilots." Harm lifted Henry into his arms. "But I have time for pancakes first."

"Good." Mac put the plate with pancakes down on the table. "Let's eat."

"Mommy, does the baby like pancakes too?" Henry asked as Harm put him down in his chair.

Mac laughed softly. "Not yet, but mommy loves them." She sat down.

"I love pancakes too." Henry said and chewed eagerly.

Mac searched Harm's troubled face, but she decided that they should wait to talk about the mishap until they were alone. "We should probably start preparing for the baby." She said instead. "I have a lot more energy now."

"Maybe we should do some shopping after Christmas. It would be easier if we knew if it's a boy or girl."

"We'll buy stuff that can be used for both a boy and a girl. I don't want to know the sex anyway, it's going to be a surprise. Just like Henry was." Mac ruffled her son's hair. "The perfect surprise."

Harm smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway, as long as the baby is healthy."

Mac kissed Henry's head. "It's all that matters."

"Mommy, I wanna'ave more." Henry pointed to the plate with pancakes.

Harm put another dinosaur pancake on Henry's plate. "Here you go buddy."

"Thank you." Henry smiled widely.

Harm stood. "I better get going. When will you be in today?"

"Around 1000." Mac leaned back in her chair. "Henry, Little Bun and I will have some more breakfast and then maybe we'll get moving."

Harm smiled. "I'll see you and Little Bun at the office later then." Harm bent down and kissed her. "And you be a good boy today." He lifted Henry into his arms and kissed his head.

"I'll be good." Henry hugged Harm.

Harm put him down again, kissed Mac one more time and left the kitchen.

That night

Mac and Harm's apartment

Mac looked in the mirror. She was wearing a maternity uniform for the first time since she was pregnant with Henry. It was just as ugly and unflattering as she remembered. She had avoided it for a while now, but she had realised that she had to start wearing it soon. As with Henry she still didn't really look pregnant, but she knew that around the sixth month she would really start showing and she wouldn't be able to avoid the maternity uniform any longer.

"Look at you." Harm came walking into their bedroom.

Mac turned to him. "It's just as hideous as I remembered."

"Come on Mac, you look good pregnant." Harm smiled. "You have that special glow."

"Whatever." Mac turned away from him and looked in the mirror. "I look like someone who was swallowed by a Marine Corps uniform." Mac hurried to remove the uniform and hung it in the closet. "At least I can avoid it for a few more weeks. I thank higher powers every day for a long and slender body shape."

"I can't wait until Little Bun grows bigger." Harm touched Mac's stomach.

"You wouldn't say that if you were the one wearing that uniform." Mac smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "But it's all worth it though."

"You are very calm concerning this pregnancy." Harm kissed her sweetly. "A lot more calm than the last time."

"I guess I know what it means to be a mom now. And I know I can be a good mom and still have my career." Mac shrugged her shoulders. "I remember being stressed because I was planning a wedding and I was silently doubting my relationship with Mic." She shook her head. "I wish I could have realised that I would have been fine without getting married. I let the pregnancy cloud my judgement and I married someone who spent more time trying to change me than supporting me."

"We all make mistakes." Harm reminded her.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I should have realised sooner what Mic wanted from a wife and that I could never be that person. And I should have realised that I wasn't in love with him. He tried to change me into someone he knew I couldn't be." Mac shrugged away the bad feeling and smiled. "I remember being seven months along, Mic and I had been fighting more or less daily since the wedding, and I showed up at your door at 4 am."

Harm smiled as well. "I remember. You were crying and doubting that you could be a good mom and still be a Marine."

"I camped out at your place for a week, stealing your bed and making you sleep on the couch." Mac laughed softly. "But you managed to make me realise that I could do it all."

Harm chuckled. "We had ice cream in bed every night and argued about case law."

"It was so much fun." Mac stepped closer to him and hugged him. "It's always fun with you, even when we disagree."

Harm kissed her head. "I'm never happier than when I'm with you."

Mac looked into his eyes. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you too." Harm kissed her. "And Little Bun." He rubbed her stomach.

"Mommy. Daddy." Henry stood in the doorway of their room rubbing his tired eyes.

Harm released Mac and walked over to the boy. "And I love you." He lifted him into his arms. "What are you doing awake?"

"I want to sleep in the big bed." Henry yawned widely and snuggled into Harm's arms.

"I guess you can stay with us tonight." He turned to Mac. "What do you say mommy?"

Mac stepped closer to them and kissed Henry's head. "Sounds like a plan."

A few minutes later they were all snuggled together in bed.

Two weeks later

JAG Headquarters

They were gathered in the conference room for the morning staff meeting, cases had been divided and they were just about to wrap up.

"One last thing. Colonel, as you might have noticed you weren't handed any cases. I have a new assignment for you."

"Sir?" Mac questioned.

"Admiral Morris has requested you TAD to the Judiciary. He was impressed by your last TAD there, things like objective observer and unique knowledge of the law came up. Consider yourself TAD from tomorrow morning. Commander Turner will take over as Chief of Staff." The General stood. "That will be all."

They all snapped to attention.

"Congratulations Judge Mackenzie." Harm smiled as he followed her out of the conference room.

"Thanks." Mac turned to Sturgis. "Come by my office later and I'll get you up to speed on the Chief of Staff position."

Sturgis nodded. "I'll stop by when I get back from Norfolk."

They all entered the elevator.

"What do you think about being Judge Mackenzie for a while?" Sturgis asked.

"Must be a step down for you Colonel." Jane said.

"I wouldn't say that. The Colonel was requested, and with Admiral Morris that means that she has to have done great work." Bud pointed out.

"I go where I'm needed." Mac said as they left the elevator and entered the bullpen.

"I guess family and career isn't possible to juggle in the long run, sooner or later you get the short end of the stick." Jane said smugly as she walked away.

"Oh, I can juggle them. Don't you worry about that." Mac said before Jane could walk too far off.

Harm followed Mac into her office. "Why don't you and Jane mend fences."

Mac slumped down in her chair. "She's the one with the problem. I haven't done anything to aggravate her."

Harm sat down as well. "So, what do you really think about being a judge?" Harm decided not to interfere too much with Jane and Mac's relationship.

Mac had to smile a little by Harm's obvious attempt not to intervene. "I enjoyed it the last time, and I'm actually flattered that Admiral Morris requested me."

"You're a great judge, Mac." Harm smiled.

"Flattery?" Mac gave him a suspicious look. "What do you want?"

Harm shook his head in amusement as he stood. "That's the last time you get any compliments from me. I'm going to see Boomer, he's being released today."

"How's he doing?"

"Happy that he won't be blamed for the loss of a million dollar aircraft. He's on medical leave for a few more weeks and then he's going back to the Patrick Henry." Harm smiled. "I'll be back in time for lunch if you're interested?"

Mac leaned back in her chair and searched him with suspicion. "Trying to bribe the judge Harm?"

"You are impossible." Harm chuckled. "And if what I did to you last night doesn't count as bribery I doubt that lunch will."

"Good point." Mac gave him a flirting smile. "See you at lunch then."

"Yes, you will." He winked at her before leaving her office.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months later

Bud and Harriet's house

Mac was sitting in a chair with baby Nikki, while Harriet was sitting on the couch with Nikki's twin brother. Harm and Bud were in the kitchen preparing lunch. On the floor in front of Mac and Harriet, Jimmy and Henry were playing with lego, while little A.J was sitting by the computer playing games.

"I can't believe they are two weeks already." Harried smiled.

Mac laughed softly. "Before you know it they'll be walking around."

"Sometimes I wish they could stay like this forever, but then they wake up screaming in the middle of the night and you can't wait until they are sleeping through the night."

Harm walked into the living room. "Lunch is ready."

"Let's put the kids down." Harriet rose.

"I'll take Nikki." Harm walked over to Mac and reached for Nikki.

"Thanks." Mac handed Nikki over. "I need to use the bathroom." She stood and rubbed her enlarged belly. "Someone is stamping on my bladder."

Harm kissed her cheek. "Only a few more weeks now."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait."

Monday morning

JAG Headquarters

Mac had been ordered to attend the morning staff meeting and walked into the conference room. "Reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease. Please take a seat Colonel." General Cresswell offered her his own seat.

Mac sat down. "Thank you sir."

"Last order of business. The Secretary of the Navy has ordered the creation of a Joint Legal Service Center. It's Navy and Marines together in the field under a joint command." He turned to Mac. "Colonel Mackenzie, you have been chosen to command that unit."

Mac sat up a little straighter. "Sir, I don't know what to say."

"It's a well deserved promotion Colonel. When you have finished your maternity leave you will travel to San Diego and take command of JLSC, South West. "

Mac and Harm shared a look.

"Commander Rabb." The General focused on Harm. "You have been appointed Force Judge Advocate Naval Forces Europe. You have been promoted to Captain." The General smiled. "Congratulations Captain Rabb."

"I'll be stationed in London, sir?" Harm questioned.

"Yes, you will take over the command April 20th."

Harm nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That will be all." The General said and everyone snapped to attention.

"Congratulations sir, ma'am." Bud smiled.

"Thank you Bud." Harm said and focused on Mac. "We'll be 6000 miles apart."

"5489, its ten and a half hours of flying time." Mac responded.

"You're not the first military couple to be stationed apart, I'm sure you'll both manage fairly well." The General made a move to leave. "You both have great careers ahead of you." Then he left the conference room.

"I better get back to the judiciary, I'm due in court in fifteen minutes." Mac gave Harm a knowing look. "Later."

Harm nodded. "Later."

Mac left them.

"It's going to be hard, sir. At least you won't have to leave before the baby arrives." Bud said.

"I can't believe the Colonel gets her own command." Jane snorted. "Some sacrifice family and their personal life for the job without getting their own commands and other's baby sit their kids and still get everything for free."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Jane." Harm turned to her. "Green isn't a good colour on you." Harm barged out of the conference room.

"I would be careful letting anyone hear you say that Commander." Sturgis warned. "Especially since you're the only one to feel that way. I don't know what you've got against the Colonel, but I feel that it's my duty as a friend to say something the Colonel would never say. "You do not have the capacity to come close to her, in her work or as a person."

"Commander, I..."

"Excuse me." Sturgis interrupted Jane and left the conference room.

Harm's office

Harm was busy doing research for his ongoing Court Martial, where he was defending a young Midshipman accused of dereliction of duty, when Jane walked in.

"Here's the file you needed." She put it down on his desk.

"Thanks." Harm stood. "Sit down, Commander." He walked around the desk and closed the door.

Jane did as she was told. "What's up, Harm?"

"What's your problem with Colonel Mackenzie?" Harm walked around his desk and sat down again. "I've been trying to figure out if it's because of me, but I just can't imagine why. After all, I knew you in another lifetime and let's face it, what we had was a drunken night, nothing more. So I'm asking you. What's your problem?"

"Did the Colonel put you up to this?" Jane wondered.

Harm shook his head. "Absolutely not. Mac doesn't care about you or your problem, but I do."

"Why?"

"Because when someone treats my family the wrong way, I can't sit by and watch quietly." Harm penetrated Jane with a stern look. "I checked up on you. You were accused of having an affair with a junior officer in the same command as you two years ago. The case never made it to court because Lt Durban asked to be reassigned at the time and your CO let you off with a warning. But the incident is on your record and it's safe to say that you've been passed over for promotion."

"What are you getting at, Harm?" Jane was annoyed now.

"Can't be easy to watch another female JAG being successful. I suggest you swallow that jealousy." Harm waved his hand . "You are dismissed."

Jane stood. "Yes, sir."

Later

Mac and Harm's apartment

Harm had just put Henry to bed and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch with Mac.

"Time to talk."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, ten and a half hours on a plane to see each other and who knows how often that will be."

Harm touched her belly. "I can retire honourably, you can't."

"Do you want that?" Mac reached for his hand.

"I want to see Little Bun grow up." Harm smiled. "That's going to be hard if I'm 6000 miles away."

"You love the Navy. Maybe one of us can be relocated and we'll be closer." Mac suggested.

"We should get married."

"I'll just jump into that wedding dress and waddle down the aisle." Mac said with irony.

Harm chuckled. "I was thinking that we'd wait until Little Bun is at least a few months."

"We'll do it in July as planned. If we can get enough leave to arrange it. We'll just have to wait and see." Mac put her hands on top of her belly. "At least you won't have to take over your command until after Little Bun is born."

"Yeah, I would hate not being with you during the birth." Harm leaned in and kissed her. "We'll figure out the rest as we go along."

"As long as we agree that no sacrifices will be made. Honesty and what is best for the family as a whole, right?"

"Absolutely." Harm agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mac leaned in and kissed him.

Three weeks later

JAG Headquarters

Mac had just finished up with her last case presiding on the bench. She was due in a week, but she had been feeling small contractions all day and knew that Little Bun would probably be born within a day or two. She had been to a check up the day before and been warned that the baby could appear any day.

Mac walked up to her legal aid, Petty Officer Timothy Wilson. "Will you see if you can find Captain Rabb. Ask him to come see me in my office."

"Yes, ma'am." Wilson reached for the phone.

Mac walked into her office and sat down, rubbing her belly. "I think you'll be with us soon Little Bun." Mac felt another small contraction as she said it. She knew that these contractions could last for a long time, but she wanted to let Harm know that they probably would have to prepare to go to the hospital soon.

Ten minutes later Harm knocked on Mac's office door and walked inside. "You wanted to see me."

"I think Little Bun wants to come out soon." Mac rubbed her belly. "I've been feeling contractions all day, but they have been relatively far apart between and not very strong."

Harm stepped a little closer to her. "And now?"

"They are closer and stronger. I think we should go to the hospital so that Sheila can check and see that everything is as it should be."

"I'll just ask Wilson to tell the General and we can go." Harm kissed Mac's head and walked out of her office.

A few minutes later he was back. "Let's go." He reached for Mac's hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Mac followed him out of her office. "It will be hours before the baby is ready to come out, but it's better to go to the hospital now and be sure that everything is as it should be."

Three hours later

"You're still only six centimetres Mac. We'll just have to be patient." Sheila, the midwife, gave Mac a reassuring smile.

Mac patted her belly. "Little Bun will be here when he or she is ready."

Harm walked into the room. "Any change?"

"Six centimetres. It'll be a few hours." Sheila smiled. "I'll be back."

"Did you call your mother?" Mac asked as Harm sat down on the chair beside her bed. Trish and Frank had arrived the previous day and were staying with some friends. They had wanted to be around to take care of Henry while Mac and Harm were at the hospital, and to be able to meet their new grandchild when he or she arrived.

"She and Frank will pick up Henry and bring him to our apartment." Harm reached for Mac's hand.

Mac smiled. "I'm really glad they came a week earlier than planned."

Four hours later.

Mac kissed her daughter's head and smiled. Their little baby girl, Isabelle, had arrived about two hours earlier.

"There's my girls." Harm stepped into the room. "Mom says congratulations. Henry is very exited and can't wait to meet his sister. They'll come see her tomorrow." Harm sat down on the bed and leaned in to kiss Mac. "How are you?"

"Tired, but happy." Mac handed Isabelle to Harm. "Here you go."

Harm smiled and kissed his daughter's head. "Hi, pretty girl."

"We did good." Mac touched Harm's arm.

"Yeah, we did." Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mac put her head on his shoulder and focused on the new addition to the Rabb family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A week later

Mac and Harm's apartment

Harm walked around the apartment at 0400 with his daughter. She had been awake all night and Harm had ordered Mac to get some sleep and brought Isabelle to the living room. However, his daughter wasn't cooperating at all.

"Don't cry honey, let mommy sleep for a little while more. You just ate an hour ago." Harm rubbed his daughter's back. "Come on, let's try to close our eyes and get some sleep. Daddy has to leave in a week and then mommy has to do this all on her own, so we should make sure she's rested right baby?"

"Still awake?"

Harm turned and found Mac leaning against the door frame, smiling at them. "Yes, she's really grumpy."

"She's probably hungry again. Bring her to the bedroom." Mac turned and disappeared into their bedroom.

Harm walked after her. "I really wish she would sleep a little. You'll be exhausted if she keeps this up."

"I'll be fine." Mac arranged herself to feed and motioned for Harm to give her Isabelle.

Harm put the baby in her arms. "She sure has an appetite." He walked around the bed and slipped in on his side.

"Yeah." Mac made sure Isabelle was eating properly before focusing on Harm. "You should try to get some sleep, you have to get up in a few hours."

"I have the morning off, then I'll wrap up my office and be on leave until after next weekend." Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I can't believe I have to leave in a little over a week."

Mac nodded. "It's going to take some time getting used to not seeing you every day."

"I'll be all alone in London." Harm whined.

Mac laughed softly. "Don't be a baby. It's good for your career."

"But it's not good for my family, is it?" Harm touched Isabelle's tiny hand.

"We'll figure it out." Mac reassured.

"Yeah." Harm lay down. He struggled to keep his eyes open for a while, but then he lost the fight and fell asleep.

Harm woke up three hours later when he felt someone sitting on his torso. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Henry.

"Hi buddy." Harm turned to Mac's side of the bed and saw that she was sound asleep with Isabelle resting beside her in the baby bed that was attached to their bigger bed.

"We have to be quiet." Henry whispered. "We can't wake mommy and the baby."

"That's right." Harm smiled and ruffled Henry's hair. "You want to get up?"

"Yes." Henry got off of Harm and jumped off the bed, before walking out of his parent's room.

Harm saw Mac stretch and open her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her head. "Go back to sleep while you can."

Mac closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into the covers. Harm kissed her again before getting up and walking to the living room.

"Can we have breakfast in front of the TV, daddy?" Henry asked from his place on the couch.

"You want to watch cartoons?" Harm turned on the TV and found the channel Henry usually wanted to watch. "I'll make you breakfast."

An hour later Mac found Harm sound asleep on the couch, while Henry was wide awake watching cartoons.

"Morning baby." Mac kissed Henry's head.

"Morning mommy, where's the baby?"

Mac sat down and pulled her son close. "She just had breakfast and now she's sleeping again." Mac kissed Henry's head again. "This cartoon is fun."

Henry nodded with enthusiasm. "It's really cool, mommy."

Harm stretched and opened his eyes. "Morning." He sat up and gave Mac a short kiss. "Is Isabelle asleep?"

"Yes, I fed her and changed her diaper then she went straight back to sleep."

Harm stood. "I'll get you breakfast."

Before Harm entered the kitchen he turned and focused on Mac and Henry, trying to take a mental picture that he could have in his head when he was in London all alone.

Later that day

JAG Headquarters

Harm was sitting in his office looking at his packed belongings. In a week he'd be in London, running his own command. He would be in charge, dividing work between the people under his command, he would be dealing with politics and responsibility. Sometimes he wondered if this was what he really wanted. He knew it would happen one day, but he'd ignored the thought of how different his life would be when it happened. It wasn't that he didn't like the man he'd become over the years, he had all he'd ever wanted; a great career, the woman of his dreams, two wonderful children and the joys it brought with it. What he dreaded was the amount of time he'd be spending away from his family, the birthdays he'd miss, the anniversaries, the family dinners and the quiet nights at home with his wife.

"Am I disturbing you, sir?"

Harm turned his head and saw Bud standing in his doorway. "No, come on in."

Bud stepped into his office. "I just wanted to explain why I turned down your offer, sir."

Harm waved him off. "Don't, I understand."

"I feel like I'm letting you down, sir." Bud admitted.

"You could never let me down, Bud." Harm stood. "I understand why you don't want to go to London. Your family is more important." Harm stepped closer to his friend. "I'm just wondering why it's okay for you to make that decision, while everyone is expecting me to be okay with leaving my family behind?"

"There's a difference, sir."

"Why?"

"First of all you have two legs." Bud joked. Then he sobered up. "You'll be in charge of your own command. It's the next step in your career, sir."

"But I'll be sacrificing one thing for another." Harm ran a hand through his hair. "Mac and I'll be building careers, but what if that will ruin what we have?"

"I guess there's never any guarantees, sir. But if anyone can make it work, it'll be you and the Colonel."

"How do you know that?"

"I have faith in you, just as you have always had faith in me." Bud held his hand out. "It's been an honor serving with you, sir."

Harm smiled and shook Bud's hand. "The honor was all mine, Bud."

At the same time

Mac and Harm's apartment

Mac had just fed Isabelle and the little baby girl had fallen asleep again. Mac kissed Isabelle's head before leaving the bedroom and joined her mother in law in the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Trish said as she put their lunch down on the table.

"Yes." Mac smiled when she saw what Trish had prepared. "The salad looks really good."

"It's the least I can do. It'll only be the two of us though. Frank called to let me know that he and Henry are eating out." Trish smiled as she sat down.

Mac sat down. "It's great to have you guys here. Henry was thrilled when Frank agreed to take him to the playground."

"We enjoy being here." Trish hesitated. "Mac, I know you and Harm talked about hiring a nanny to take care of Isabelle when you go back to work. I just wanted to suggest myself as a nanny. What do you think?"

Mac was confused. "But what about your gallery?"

"I'm selling it. I finally have grandchildren and I want to help you and Harm."

"I would love it if you were Isabelle's nanny, but are you sure you want to do this?" Mac wondered.

Trish nodded. "Absolutely."

Mac smiled. "Then I would love to have you as my children's nanny."

Trish smiled as well. "I can't wait until you and the children come to San Diego. I'll finally have someone to spoil." She reached for Mac's hand. "Thank you."

"I'm the one who's thankful."

A week later

Mac and Harm's apartment

Harm was on the couch holding Isabelle. She had finally fallen asleep and Harm just stared at the little baby girl in his arms. He would have to leave her soon, and the next time he would see her again she would have grown bigger. Who knew when he'd be able to take leave to go see his family?

Harm had one more day with his family and then he would have to get on a plane and travel to London where he'd be taking over his command. His belongings had already been shipped off to his London apartment, the only thing left was what he would be sending to San Diego and the few items he'd be travelling with. Harm still wasn't totally comfortable with his new assignment, or not as much the assignment as the prospect of being without Mac, Henry and Isabelle for months at a time.

"She's really an angel when she's asleep isn't she?"

Harm smiled as Mac came to join him on the couch. "She really is."

Mac got comfortable on the couch. "It took three different stories tonight for Henry to fall asleep."

"It took her four songs to fall asleep." Harm kissed Isabelle's head. "I'm really going to miss seeing them every day. And you."

"We'll miss you too." Mac touched her daughter's small hand. "It'll be different without you."

"Hopefully I'll be able to take some leave not too long from now." Harm focused on Mac. "Are you sure you'll be okay packing everything alone? And travelling with two kids."

"I'll be fine. Your mom will be here in two weeks, she'll help me pack and she'll travel with me to help with the kids. I'll have two weeks to get the house ready before I go back to work. It'll be fine." Mac reassured.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, okay. I just hate that I won't be there to help."

"I know, but that's just the way it has to be right now." Mac stood and reached for their daughter. "Let's get some sleep."

Harm stood as well. "I think I'll change and go for a run." He followed her into their bedroom and changed quickly. "I won't be long." He kissed her sweetly.

Harm left their apartment and started with a slow jog. He was tired, but he couldn't seem to rest. Maybe a long run would help with sleep, or at least clear his head a little.

The next day

Harm had barely gotten a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. A few times he had woken up because Isabelle was awake, but mostly he hadn't been able to sleep because his brain wouldn't relax. His mind was on his new command, his family, all the changes that would come. He was exhausted when he finally got out of bed at 0600, he had given up on sleep.

An hour later Henry came walking into the living room, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. He walked up to where Harm was sitting by his computer.

"What're you doin' daddy?"

"Just finished writing an email to a friend of mine." Harm reached for Henry and put him on his lap. "You remember Keeter?"

Henry shook his head. "No."

"You were probably too small to remember when he was visiting last. I think you were a year or something when he came to visit me. He's a pilot."

Henry smiled. "Cool. Just like you."

Harm chuckled. "Not exactly like me. See I only fly a few times a year, while Keeter flies all the time. It's his job."

"Okay. Does he think it's fun to fly?"

"Absolutely." Harm stood and lifted Henry above his head, making airplane noises. "Who doesn't think it's fun to fly?"

"I wish I could fly." Henry said between giggles.

Harm brought the boy back into his arms. "When you get older, I'll take you flying." He promised.

Henry huffed. "I can't wait to get older."

Harm laughed softly. "You won't say that when you're as old as me." He put Henry down. "Now, how about we have some breakfast?"

"Yes!" Henry agreed.

Half an hour later, Mac joined them in the kitchen. They had a nice family breakfast, while discussing what to do on Harm's last day with them in a while.

That same night

Mac was on the couch when Harm walked out of Henry's room. He sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"My last time reading to him in a long time." Harm kissed Mac's head. "I'm really going to miss that."

"I know, and he'll miss it too." Mac snuggled into Harm's arms. "Harm?"

"Yes." Harm drew back a little to look into her eyes.

"Promise me that we'll be fine."

Harm nodded. "I promise you. It won't be easy with the distance between us, but we'll make it work." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him close. "I'm really going to miss you."

"You have no idea." Harm whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

A month later

Mac and Harm's house

San Diego, California

Mac looked at herself in the mirror. She was relieved when she put on the uniform and noticed that it fit perfectly. She hadn't gained much weight during her pregnancy. She was glad to be back in her uniform, eager to get started with her new command. It wasn't just her new command; it was also a totally new command in general. She was excited to see what she could do with the new responsibility.

Mac left her bedroom and walked downstairs. She liked living in a house again, she had loved their apartment in Washington D.C, but it was getting too small for four people. The only thing missing in the new house was her husband to be. She had hoped that he'd be able to take leave before their planned wedding in July, but it wasn't possible. He would be arriving two days before their wedding and he'd only be able to stay for a little over a week after. Their separation would be a challenge.

Mac found Trish downstairs holding Isabelle. Henry was sitting on the floor with his toys.

Trish smiled when she saw Mac. "Ready to go?"

"I am." Mac reached for her daughter. "I'm going to miss the kids today though." She kissed Isabelle's head.

"Mommy, are you going to work now?" Henry asked from his place on the floor.

"Yes, honey. I'm going now." Mac kissed Isabelle again, before handing her over to Trish. "I've pumped and it should be enough, but if you run out let me know and I'll send someone over with more. And don't forget that Henry has daycare today."

"I have everything under control, Mac. Don't worry about anything here and just focus on work." Trish put Isabelle down in her baby swing. "That's what I'm here for, so that you won't have to worry."

Mac smiled. "Okay, I'm leaving now." She hugged Trish. "Thanks."

Trish smiled. "Any time."

Mac turned to her son. "Come give mommy a hug."

Henry jumped up and came to hug her. "Bye mommy."

Mac kissed his head. "Bye baby."

Twenty minutes later Mac entered her office and found flowers on the desk. She smiled widely and reached for the card attached.

"Good luck with your own command. You'll do great! I love you so much. Always yours, Harm." Mac read out loud, smiling as she did.

There was a knock on her door. Mac put the card down on her desk and turned towards the door. "Enter."

Petty Officer Jennifer Coates entered and snapped to attention. "Reporting as ordered, ma'am."

"At ease." Mac smiled. "Are you ready to start Jen?"

Jen nodded with enthusiasm. "More than ready, ma'am. Thank you so much for requesting me."

"I have to admit that I had some selfish reasons for that, Jen. I wanted someone who I knew could do the job and who could make my days a little easier."

"I appreciate the confidence, ma'am."

Mac sat down in her chair. "We better get started. Can you have everyone gathered in the conference room in thirty minutes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jen turned and left Mac's office.

Mac's eyes landed on the flowers again. She couldn't wait to see Harm again, it was like a big part of her heart wasn't with her. She took a deep breath. It was time to concentrate on work.

By the end of the day Mac had gotten back into the swing of things. She was satisfied with the people under her command, so far they seemed to be a very good group. She was very glad that she'd requested Jennifer, the young Petty Officer was very efficient and Mac needed someone like her.

Even though Mac was very happy to be back at work, she missed her kids like crazy and she couldn't wait to get back home to them when she had wrapped up for the day.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Coates walked into Mac's office. "Your mother in law called. She was wondering when you'd be home? The last bottle is empty and Isabelle will be awake and hungry in about an hour."

"Call her and tell her that I'll be home in thirty minutes." Mac smiled. "I'm wrapping up now."

"I will, ma'am." Coates prepared to leave.

"How did the first day go, Jen?" Mac asked before the younger woman could leave.

Jennifer smiled proudly. "Very well I think. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity, ma'am."

"It's your first day and you already run this place like a pro. I'm the one who should be thankful." Mac stood and reached for her briefcase. "Are you leaving too?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'm getting settled in my apartment, and I still have so much to unpack."

"Let me know if you need help with anything." Mac put a few more files in her briefcase. "I think that's all I need. Make sure Lieutenant Harris gets the James file before he leaves."

"I will ma'am. Have a good night."

"You too, Jen."

Thirty minutes later Mac walked in the front door of her house. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and put down her briefcase before heading in that direction.

"Mommy!" Henry greeted her. He jumped off his chair and ran to meet her.

Mac felt her heart melt when Henry hugged her close and told her how much he had missed her.

"I've missed you too, baby." Mac kissed his head.

"Hi, Mac. How was your first day?" Trish came to join them.

"It went well." Mac put Henry down. "How did Isabelle and Henry behave?"

"I was real good mommy." Henry smiled proudly. "I even helped with dinner."

"He's right, they have both been wonderful. Isabelle was a little fussy around lunchtime, but I took her for a walk and she calmed down." Trish ruffled Henry's head. "Have you shown mommy what you made for her today?"

"No." Henry ran out of the kitchen.

"It looks like you have everything under control, Trish. Thank you so much."

"I love it." Trish smiled widely. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Frank should be here any minute now. I thought we could all eat together."

"That sounds great. I'll just go change."

"Mommy!" Henry came running into the kitchen again. "I painted this with Grandma Trish."

Mac looked at the painting. "It's wonderful honey. Is that us?"

Henry nodded. "That's you in your Marine uniform, that's daddy in his Navy uniform. Grandma Trish and Grandpa Frank, me and Isabelle and that's daddy Mic up in heaven."

Mac crouched down to hug her son. "Thank you, baby. It's amazing."

Three weeks later

Harm's apartment

London

Harm entered his apartment after a long run and heard the phone ring. He ran into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Harm. Everything okay? You sound out of breath."

Harm smiled at the sound of Mac's voice. "I just got in after a run." He sat down on the couch. "I'm glad I didn't miss you."

"Me too."

"Everything okay? You sound down."

He could hear the refrigerator door open on her end. "Yeah, just feeling a little lonely I guess."

"Are you having ice cream?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Harm smiled. "I could hear the refrigerator door." Then he laughed softly. "And I know you."

He could hear her slam the door of the refrigerator shut. "I just had a long day. Henry has been very energetic lately and Isabelle isn't sleeping very well during the nights."

Harm felt bad for her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Was her only response.

"I'll be there in a month." Harm said to lighten her up a little.

"Sure you will. For a whole week." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"We knew it would get this way." Harm was being defensive.

She didn't say anything.

"Mac, I'm sorry you're having a hard time, but it's not easy for me either. I'm 6000 miles away, all alone. It'll get better when I'm transferred back to the States."

"If you're transferred. Look, I'm going to get some sleep and I'm sure you have to go to work. Let's just talk some other time."

"Mac, I love you."

"Okay. Bye Harm."

Harm put the phone on the table in front of him and stood. He didn't feel very good about the conversation he'd just had. The long distance between them didn't work out really well at all. Mac had been short and distant lately, she sounded tired when he talked to her and he was worried that she had too much responsibility on her own. Harm hated being away from his family, but at the moment he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had requested a change of command, but for the time being he had to stay where he was.

Harm's troubled thoughts had led him to the bathroom. He'd better get busy showering, or he would be late for his morning meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Three weeks later

One week before Mac and Harm's wedding

Mac and Harm's house

San Diego, California

Harm opened the front door and stepped inside his and Mac's house for the first time. He could hear the TV from what he assumed was the living room, but other than that it was quiet. He put down his bag and removed his coat, before walking further inside the house. He followed the sound of the TV, and stepped into a cosy living room.

"Mom?"

"Harm?" Trish jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Harm smiled and walked over and hugged his mother. "I managed to get more leave than what I originally had. Where's Mac?"

Trish released her son. "Still at work. She just called to let me know that she was on her way."

"Okay. And the kids are asleep?"

"Frank put Henry down after dinner and Isabelle just ate. She went right back to sleep again." Trish smiled. "Frank and I are spending so much time with them and we both love it. Who knew I'd get to be a grandmother."

Harm chuckled. "I know I was slow mom, but I think I did pretty good when I finally settled down."

"You did very good, honey." Trish agreed.

"Where's Frank?" Harm wondered.

"He went home after Henry was asleep. And now that you are here, I'll go too." Trish hugged him again. "Good to have you home, Harm. I think Mac has missed you very much."

"I've missed her too, and it's good to be here. Good night mom."

Thirty minutes later Harm had looked in on his children, showered, changed clothes and eaten. Just as he was cleaning up the kitchen he heard the front door open. He hurried to meet Mac.

"You're working late?"

"Harm?" Mac came to a sudden halt. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He stepped closer to her. "And I came to fix whatever is going on between us."

"There's nothing going on." Mac put down her briefcase and removed her shoes.

"Something hasn't felt right lately." He searched her eyes. "I think the distance between us has been harder to deal with than you expected."

"Yeah, it has been." Mac agreed. She walked past him and headed for the second floor.

Harm followed her. He watched her go inside Henry's room and he followed her there. She leaned down and kissed the boy's head, whispering that she loved him. Then she stood and walked past Harm again, heading for their own bedroom. He walked after her and stepped inside in time to see her bending over Isabelle's bed, kissing the little girl's head.

"She has grown." Harm commented.

"She's three months old." Mac turned to look at Harm. "She's not a small baby anymore, just a big baby."

"I've missed everything." Harm stepped closer to his daughter's bed. "She was so little when I left and now she's so different. I've seen all the pictures you've sent, but it's just not the same."

"We've missed you." Mac sniffled and looked away.

"Mac." Harm stepped closer to her. "I've missed you too."

"I don't know if I can do this." Mac turned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Harm gathered her into his arms. He just held her, not knowing what to say to her. He kissed her head, and then continued to kiss down her face until he found her mouth. He kissed her softly, but deepened the kiss when he felt her respond.

They didn't talk much that night. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. The reunion was about intimacy and reconnecting with each other, the harder subjects could wait until later.

The next morning

Mac and Harm's house

Mac had just fed and changed Isabelle, now she was sitting in bed just cuddling her precious little girl. Harm was still sound asleep and Henry wouldn't wake up for another hour or so. Mac had decided to take the morning off and stay with her family. She would call and let Coates know as soon as Mac knew she would be in the office. It was still early, but Isabelle always woke up around 0500 and she wouldn't want to sleep for a few hours yet. Mac had gotten used to her early morning riser and actually loved the morning quality time with her daughter.

"My precious little baby." She kissed Isabelle's cheek. Isabelle smiled and chatted away in her own baby language. "Yeah, you are such a morning baby. Daddy's going to love that."

Mac put Isabelle down and crawled out of bed. She hurried to dress in sweatpants and a t-shirt, before picking up the baby and leaving the bedroom. She looked in on Henry, who was still fast asleep and proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen.

She put Isabelle down in her bouncer before starting the coffee maker. Isabelle started whimpering as soon as Mac walked out of sight.

Mac smiled. "I think your grandmother has spoiled you rotten." She walked over to the baby who immediately started smiling at the sight of her mother. "You can't sit alone for a few seconds without feeling abandoned." Mac bent down and kissed Isabelle's cheek. "Mommy's little angel."

Three hours later Mac had called the office to let Coates know that she'd be in after lunch, and she'd made breakfast. Henry had joined her about an hour ago and Isabelle was fast asleep in her baby-swing.

Harm came walking into the kitchen, clad in sweatpants and an old Navy t-shirt, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Daddy!" Henry yelled and jumped off his chair, running to meet Harm.

"Buddy." Harm grabbed the boy and hugged him close. "It's so good to see you."

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too, buddy." Harm lifted Henry above his head. "You have grown bigger and heavier."

Henry laughed in delight.

Harm put Henry back on the ground and walked over to Mac. "Good morning." He gave her sweet kiss. "When did you get up?"

"0500. That's when your daughter wakes up."

"Wow. That's early." Harm sat down beside Mac. "That's very early."

Mac laughed softly. "I figured you'd say that. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than in a long time." He leaned close to her. "I think it might have had something to do with my company."

Mac smiled and kissed him briefly. "I'm taking the morning off." She stood. "I made breakfast. Pancakes?"

"Yes, please." Harm turned to Henry, who was busy colouring. "What are we doing today, buddy?"

The boy looked up from his colouring. "I want to go to the park and use the swing. I can go really high."

"That sounds like fun. We'll wait until mommy goes to work, we'll ask grandma to watch Isabelle and then it's just us boys."

"Can we have ice cream too?"

"Sure." Harm agreed.

"Cool." Henry held up his drawing. "Look, it's a plane."

Harm reached for the drawing. "Can I have this?"

Henry nodded. "I drew it for you daddy."

Harm smiled. "Thank you, buddy." He loved being back with his family. For the first time since he went to London he felt home, and he felt happy.

That same night

Mac and Harm's house

Mac walked down the stairs and joined Harm in the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Harm removed his eyes from the TV to acknowledge Mac's presence.

"Yes, finally. She was grumpy tonight." Mac sat down on the couch. "What did your mom say about being unemployed this week?"

Harm chuckled softly. "She wasn't too happy that I barged in and stole the kids from her, but I think she'll live. After all she can see them all the time, while my time with them is limited."

"Well, they love that you're home." Mac studied him for a moment. "I feel like I should apologise to you. I've been overreacting about our separation, and I think I've made you feel bad about being so far away. I'm sorry, Harm. We agreed that we'd both pursue our careers, and I just want you to know that I'm still okay with that."

Harm reached for her hand and smiled softly. "You don't have to be sorry, Mac. You are here juggling your career and taking care of the kids and it's a lot of work. Isabelle still needs feeding during the nights, meaning you won't get the rest you need. I wish I could be here to help you."

"I wish you could too. Hopefully you'll be stationed closer to home soon and things will get easier. In the meantime I'll manage, and with your mom's help it's not so bad. She's staying over two nights a week to take care of Isabelle so that I'll get more sleep. She's amazing." Mac leaned in and kissed him. "I don't want you to worry about us."

"I always worry. But I know that you can do this." He hesitated. "I do however feel like I miss out on my family and I don't like that. I talked to General Cresswell before I left London, and I told him that if I hadn't been given a new duty station within six months, I'll retire."

Mac pulled a little away from him. "Harm, I won't let you give up the Navy. I can ask for a new duty station too. Maybe they'll be more willing to move me."

"According to the General you won't be moved anywhere. You're doing too good a job where you are, Mac. And I don't want to take the kids away from my mom and move them to London. She finally has the family she wants right here and she deserves that. What's more, I don't want to move the kids from this safe environment."

"I don't want that either." Mac agreed.

"We'll be married in a week, maybe then the Navy will hurry up and move me back to the states." He gave her a reassuring smile. "According to the General we're both too valuable for the Navy to lose any of us."

Mac returned his smile. "Good thing we're good at what we do."

Harm laughed softly. "It really is." He leaned in and kissed her. "I know some other stuff we're good at too." He mumbled between kisses.

"But we'll have to hurry up before Isabelle's next feeding." Mac stood abruptly and pulled him up as well.

"I can't wait until she won't control our lives as much as she does now." Harm reached for Mac's hand and dragged her towards the stairs.

Mac followed him. "Shut up and move faster."

Harm laughed and started running up the stairs, with Mac following close behind.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Harm and Mac's house

Friday night

Harm watched as Mac walked back and forth while talking on the phone. He was tempted to walk over to her and take the phone away from her, but he knew she was stressed and he would get his behind kicked if he tried.

He saw her put the phone away and he walked over to her with a mug. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." Mac took the mug from him. "It was Lieutenant Harper. She needed some advise regarding the case she's working on." Mac walked over to the kitchen table and put the mug down, before she started sorting through the files on the table. "Are we ready for tomorrow? The guests have arrived, we called the restaurant to confirm the number of people who will be at the dinner..." Mac trailed off. "Did we pick up the rings?"

"I did that." Harm put down his own mug and smiled. "Hey Mac, how about you relax and enjoy this a little?"

Mac was about to respond when the baby monitor sprung to life. "Can you check her diaper? She's not supposed to be hungry now."

Harm nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." Mac continued to sort through the files.

Harm left her and headed for their bedroom to see what was bothering his little baby girl.

Fifteen minutes later he walked back downstairs and found Mac on the couch, sipping on her coffee.

"You were right, it was a dirty diaper. She's asleep now." Harm joined her on the couch.

"Good." Mac put her mug down. "I'm done stressing now by the way." She added with a teasing smile.

Harm chuckled. "Really? No more phone calls tonight?"

"It's a high profile case and Harper and Garrison are still inexperienced, they just need a little guidance." Mac stretched and put her feet in Harm's lap. "Do you miss it?"

He started massaging her feet. "Preparing cases? Yeah, I really do. You?"

"Yeah, I do. But I have to admit that I like guiding other's too." Mac smiled. "It's fun being in charge."

"You Marines like to have the upper hand." Harm teased.

Mac poked him in the stomach with her foot. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice with you." Harm let go of her feet and moved closer to her. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Mac snuggled close to him. "Yeah, I think it's time that we seal the deal."

Harm kissed her head. "Yeah, me too."

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the closeness. Both knowing that in a week Harm would have to leave for London.

"When will we see each other again?" Mac asked a little while later.

"I'm not sure." He cupped her cheek and searched her eyes. "I was thinking that maybe you could come to London."

"I guess I could ask your mom and Frank if they would stay with the kids. It would be nice to have a honeymoon, just you and me." Mac kissed him softly. "But I'm still breastfeeding and I was hoping I could do that until she's at least six months old."

"By then I might be transferred back to the US, if not here at least somewhere closer." Harm ran his hand down her arm and closed his hand over hers. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah." Mac snuggled closer into his arms and enjoyed the warmth surrounding her.

Saturday morning

Mac and Harm's house

Mac was in bed, talking to her daughter as she did every morning. Isabelle was babbling away in her own secret baby language, that no one really understood, but everyone found adorable. Mac looked over to the body beside them in bed, her best friend, lover and father to her children, soon to be husband was still sound asleep. Mac knew that within the next thirty minutes Henry would be barging through their bedroom door asking about breakfast, but for now it was quiet.

It was their wedding day. At 1500 she would be walking down the aisle and they would promise to be together for all eternity. For Harm it would be the first time, but for Mac it was her third time.

Her first time being in a drunken state, with a man who would end up in prison soon after. She was young and she needed someone to save her from herself, but instead she ended up worse than if she'd stayed with her dad.

Then there was Mic. A good man, but still a mistake. Sometimes she wondered if she'd ever been happy with him.

Harm was the only man making her feel stronger, safer, more loved than she thought was possible and she loved him back with all that she was. He was amazing in all that he did, and he always stood by her side. She couldn't wait to be his wife, and to have him as her husband.

"What are you thinking about?"

Mac noticed that Harm was studying her. She smiled warmly. "Just thinking about how lucky I am."

Harm stretched, before rearranging pillows behind his back and sitting up in bed. "Tonight when we go to bed, we'll be husband and wife."

"I can't wait." Mac leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "We better get up soon."

"How about we just have the priest come here? That way we don't have to leave the bed." Harm smiled teasingly at her.

"Sounds very romantic." The irony was evident in Mac's tone. "But we'll disappoint so many people."

"We better just do it the way we planned then." Harm started to get up from bed. "Come on pretty girl, let's go see if your brother is awake." Harm reached for Isabelle.

Mac watched them disappear out the door with a big smile on her face. She was happy.

Later that night

Mac and Harm's house

San Diego, California

Mac was on the couch, her feet stretched out and her head resting on a pillow. She was exhausted, and she was looking forward to snuggling into bed with her husband.

The wedding had been beautiful, the dinner tasted amazing and the company of their friends and family made it all perfect.

"The kids are fine." Harm dropped his body onto the couch and collapsed against the cushions. "Mom ordered us to relax and not worry."

"I'm not worried." Mac mumbled.

"You ordered me to call my mom and make sure that everything was okay." Harm reminded her.

"Okay, so I'm a little worried." Mac agreed. "It's Isabelle's first night away from her mommy."

"She'll be fine. It's not like we left her with complete strangers, she's used to being taken care of by my mom." Harm gave Mac a reassuring smile. "You'll see her tomorrow."

"I know." Mac smiled. "And I have to admit that I'm looking forward to being able to sleep through the night and not having to get up at 0500."

"Who says I'm going to let you sleep?" Harm teased as he shifted on the couch and lowered his body down beside hers.

Mac pulled him close and started playing with his hair. "Today was nice."

"It was." Harm agreed.

"How does it feel to be an old married man?" Mac asked playfully.

Harm lifted his head to look at her. "It feels great." He searched her face. "You're mine for ever now."

Mac nodded.

Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Harm." She pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

A week later

San Diego National Airport

Harm and Mac walked hand in hand towards the gate, both of them dreading what was about to transpire.

Harm had said his goodbyes to Henry, Isabelle and his mom and stepfather at their house earlier. It broke his heart when Henry had clung to him and begged him not to go.

Now he had to say goodbye to his wife, and he didn't know when he'd be able to see her again.

"Call me when you're home, no matter what time it is." Mac said as they walked.

"I promise." Harm stopped as they neared the gate. "I hate this." He pulled her close.

"Yeah, me too." Mac put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Hopefully you'll be transferred back to the States soon."

"Hopefully." Harm mumbled into her neck.

Mac released him and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. "More than anything."

Mac gave him a childish pout. "I really don't want you to go."

Harm touched her cheek lightly. "It won't always be like this."

"I know." Mac leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'll talk to you soon." Harm kissed her one final time. "I love you." He let her go.

"I love you too." Mac whispered.

Harm gave her a final smile, before he turned and walked away.

Mac watched until he disappeared from her sight. She took a deep cleansing breath before turning around and leaving the airport.

To be continued...


End file.
